The Sky Flames Peerage
by Cloud4012
Summary: The Vongolas are a family of supernatural humans who with the power of their special flames have earned the respect of the 3 Factions. We now find the current heir of the Vongola family on an adventure that will change the supernatural world forever while getting the attention of quite a few girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gathering the Flames**

**Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry but I took down Team Vongola and put this in as the new Katekyo Hitman Reborn story. I've been wanting to do a DxD story for a while but could never figure a good enough plot or idea. Thankfully I figured it out. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Ever go to church when you were little and heard all those crazy stories about Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels? Well…those stories are true, they exist.

They've lived their entire lives among humans and nobody's been the wiser. All except for one family. During the Great War, there was one group of humans who fought back and helped bring an end to all the death and bloodshed to all sides of the 3 Factions, these humans were members of the Vongola family.

Since then the Vongolas have been the only humans allowed to go to places like Hell or Heaven without getting killed or turned into Devil or Angel.

Thousands of years have passed since the Great War and we find ourselves in the Underworld at an enormous mansion, the House of Gremory.

Standing in front of it was a family of three. A man with spiky brown hair, a woman with medium brown hair and little boy with spiky brown hair. These were Tsuna and Kyoko Vongola and their son Seth Vongola.

"What do you think Seth? This is where you dad comes on some of his business trips." Kyoko said as Seth's jaw was still dropped.

"It's enormous." Seth said in awe as Tsuna patted his back.

"Just think Seth, when you find your own team you'll be the one coming to these places all the time." Tsuna said as Seth looked up to see the Vongola ring on his finger.

"Tsuna, you made it." Walking out the front door was a man with crimson red hair in a suit walked out to them. This is Sirzechs Gremory.

"Wouldn't miss it." Tsuna smiles shaking his hand.

"Kyoko, still as beautiful as ever." Sirzechs said kissing her hand.

"Careful Sirzechs, you don't want Grayfia to catch you flirting with other woman." Kyoko giggles.

"And this must be Seth." Sirzechs said bending down to look him in the eye.

"Uh hello sir." Seth said nervously.

"Sirzechs, 't worry I don't bite." Sirzechs smiles. "How old are you Seth?"

"I'm 6."

"You're near the same age as my sister, the birthday girl." Sirzechs said standing up. "Come on in."

Entering the party, Seth was blown away by all people inside the main room, but he didn't see many kids for a party that was for someone his age.

After an hour, Seth saw his parents talking with Sirzechs and quite a few other people.

Seeing the food table Seth takes a sweet before he walks out of the room towards a balcony and sighs. "This place feels like a meeting rather than a birthday party."

"No kidding." A female voice said.

Turning to the side, Seth saw a girl his age with long red hair like Sirzechs sitting nearby.

"What I wouldn't give to just have a simple party with a cake and a few friends." She sighs.

Seth looks to the small cake in his hand and held it out for her. "Is this simple enough?"

Looking at the cake, she smiles and takes it. "My name's Rias Gremory of the House of Gremory."

"Seth Vongola." Seth introduces. "And if you want a few friends I can be your friend if you don't mind?"

Rias looks at him and instead of seeing a person just interested in her for her family or power she saw someone who wanted to be with her for her. "You know how to play Chess?"

"A little." Seth said as they walked inside and found a board.

Spending the rest of the night together, Seth and Rias smiled as they played a few games. While Rias did win most of them Seth was able to win a few on his own.

"And checkmate." Seth said moving his Knight.

"Not bad how many wins does that make for you?" Rias asks.

"4…out of 10. You are good." Seth said.

"Lots of practice." Rias said as they heard movement inside and saw guests leaving. "Another party and no one even noticed I was here."

Seth looked inside and saw something before standing up. "Wait here." Grabbing the cake he gave her Seth ran inside and a minute later he walked back out with the cake but it also had a candle in it. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Rias. Happy Birthday to you."

Rias smiles as Seth put the cake down in front of her.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish." Seth said as Rias blew out the flame. "Sorry it was just me this year."

"Well you can come back again and you can meet my friend Sona, she loves someone who can play chess." Rias said.

"I'd like that." Seth smiles as Tsuna walks out.

"Seth there you are. You ready to go home?" Tsuna asks as Seth nods.

"Happy Birthday Rias. See you soon." Seth waves as Rias waves back.

"Seth Vongola." Rias smiles.

And from that moment on Rias and Seth became friends and as years went by they helped each other out as they both struggled to live up to their family names.

* * *

4 years later, Rias and Seth were in the back of the mansion as Srizechs and Tsuna were having a meeting while the two of them practiced.

"Come on Seth. You can do this." Rias encouraged as Seth focused with all his might causing an orange flame to appear in the middle of his head and two much smaller flames appeared where his fists were.

Running forward Seth threw a punch destroying the dummy but when he hit the stone holding it up Seth screams in pain as his flames disappeared and he held his hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Seth whines while Rias giggles. "You've been hanging out with Akeno too much if my pain makes you smile now." Seth glares.

"Come on Seth, Akeno isn't so bad." Rias said.

"She acts weird every time I hurt myself." Seth said.

"Oh don't be such a big baby." Rias said walking over and examines his hand before kissing the bruise causing him to blush softly. "Feel better now?"

"A little." Seth said looking away when two girls walked out. One had long black hair tied in a ponytail with a ribbon and the other had short black hair in a bobcut and glasses. These were Akeno Himejima and Sona Sitri.

"Sona, you made it." Rias smiles.

"What happened here?" Sona asks.

"Aw did poor Seth hurt himself again. I missed the good part. I love hearing him scream and whine." Akeno smiles.

"I told you." Seth said looking to Rias.

"At least your Dying Will Flames are getting bigger. When you first started you could barely make a candle flame." Sona said.

"You've been coming by a lot lately. Is something going on?" Rias asks as Seth looks away nervously. "Seth what are you hiding?"

"In a few months I have to leave." Seth said getting their attention. "It's time for the Trial of the Rings where my father gives me the Vongola Rings and I leave home to find the others."

"It's that time already? How long will you be gone?" Sona asks.

"Could be a few months could be even a few years depending how long it takes me to find them." Seth sighs.

"All by yourself?" Akeno asks.

"Not exactly. I'm allowed one family member or friend of my dad to help guide me." Seth said.

"But Seth what about us? It's not gonna be the same without you." Rias frowns.

Reaching out Seth cups her cheek. "I promise I'll come back. After all, a Vongola always comes to save the day for the people they care about." Seth smiles causing a soft blush to form on Rias's face as she gave him a big hug.

* * *

Soon the night before the Trials, Seth was packing up his bag when he heard a knock on his door and saw Tsuna walk in.

"You almost ready?" He asks.

"I think can I ask you something?" Seth asks as Tsuna sits down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asks.

"Dad when you first became the Vongola Heir were you ready?" Seth asks causing Tsuna to chuckle.

"Oh god no, I was a disaster. I used to be called No-Good Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"You?" Seth said shocked.

"Seth, I made a lot of mistakes no arguments there, but I grew stronger and smarter with each one and was able to find my own team to help me. So will you. You'll be fine." Tsuna assured.

"Thanks dad." Seth smiles as Tsuna patted his shoulder.

"Hey I got you something to help you out." Tsuna said taking out a pair of black fingerless gloves. "These should help you control your flames."

"I love them." Seth smiles.

"Your Uncle Al will be here tomorrow to help you with the trials." Tsuna said.

"Yes! I love Uncle Al he's fun." Seth smiles as Tsuna stood up and took the Vongola Sky ring off his finger.

"You know I'll never forget the day your grandfather passed this onto me. He was so proud and I'm proud of you Seth. And so long as you carry this ring, the Vongola family will be with you every step of the way." Tsuna said as Seth slowly reached out and took it.

Not being able to hold it in tears ran down Seth's eyes as he hugged his dad tightly.

"I'll make you proud." Seth said.

"You already have." Tsuna said hugging back before walking out to see Kyoko waiting for him.

"Him? You chose him to guide our son through the trials?" Kyoko asks.

"He's Seth's godfather and he can teach him on the road." Tsuna said.

"Of all the people in Earth, Heaven and Hell I still can't believe he's the one you chose to take care of him. We had so many who could fill that position." Kyoko sighs.

"I wanted to be sure Seth was safe in case something happened and he's the best." Tsuna said.

"You honestly trust that guy with something so precious?" Kyoko asks as they walked down the hall.

"I would trust him with my life." Tsuna said as he opened the door to see a man who appeared to be in his 20's with black hair in golden bangs and a goatee. This was Azazel, leader of the Fallen Angels. "Couldn't wait huh?"

"It's a big deal for this family. I wanna make sure my godson chooses the right team." Azazel smiles before turning to Kyoko. "Mmm Kyoko, still looking as smoking as ever." He licks his lips causing her to glare. "Hey don't be like that. We're family."

"You sure you can take all this time off to help him?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah those bird brains won't dare do anything without my approval. Trust me as long as he's with me they won't even know he's there." Azazel said.

"Did you pick them up?" Tsuna asks.

"Got them all right here." Azazel said taking out a box to reveal 5 rings inside it.

Examining them he saw rings with a tornado, raindrop, sun, mist and lightning bolt. "Where's yours?" Tsuna narrows his eyes.

"Can't blame a collector for wanting to hold onto the good times. I'm gonna miss this thing." Azazel sighs reaching into his pocket to pull out a ring with a cloud on it and holds it out to Tsuna who puts it in the box. "Generations of Vongolas passing these rings down to whoever the heir deemed worthy, but you were the only one crazy enough to ask me to join."

"Thanks for helping me every step of the way." Tsuna smiles.

"Thanks for helping this stubborn old crow find a reason to keep flying." Azazel smiles.

"You did more than enough for me. Watching and working from the shadows." Tsuna said holding out his hand.

Reaching out Azazel took Tsuna's hand and shook it.

The next morning, Seth looked to his parents and gave them a hug.

"Be strong Seth." Kyoko said kissing his cheek.

"I will mom." Seth nods.

"Good luck Seth. I'll tell Rias and Sona about your progress every time you call." Tsuna said.

"Whoa, two girls already? My godson is becoming quite the player." Azazel chuckles. "Seth you and I are gonna have a nice talk about this."

"Don't even think about it." Kyoko glares.

"What? He's a growing boy he should learn about it." Al said.

"Not for a few more years." Kyoko said.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything." Azazel backs up before turning to Seth. "You ready, kiddo?"

Seth slowly nods his head before putting the Vongola Sky ring around his neck. "I'm ready Uncle Al."

"Good luck Seth." Tsuna said.

"Thanks dad." Seth nods as he and Uncle Al leave home beginning Seth's journey to find his team.

* * *

A few weeks into their travels the two of them were walking down the streets of a small town in Japan.

"I still don't see what was wrong with the last guy. He looked pretty strong." Azazel said.

"Yeah but I don't wanna just give them to the first people I see. I wanna find someone I know will be a great addition." Seth said when out of a nearby bar a man just barely over 20 was thrown out the door.

"Ugh." He groaned picking himself up to reveal he had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and dressed in blue clothes when three men came out of the bar.

"Seth get back." Azazel said leading them out of their sight.

"You owe me money!"

"Yes well I appear to have drunk it all." He smiles with a drunk expression on his face. "But you're welcome to it when it comes out." The man throws a weak punch but the three guys dodge before punching the man in the gut knocking him to the ground again.

The man looks around and sees the coast was clear. As far as he know the four of them were the only ones around.

Closing his eyes the man opens them to reveal his eyes turned red with three tomoes in them.

As the three thugs looked into his eyes they let screams of pain and agony before fainting on the spot.

Closing his eyes they returned to normal as he was about to walk away.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" The man turns to see Seth walking up to them. "You just looked at them and they fell."

"Kid you're seeing things. They were just on drugs or something." The man said.

"Never thought in my age I'd see a Sharingan." Azazel said walking out causing the man to stop in his tracks. "Thought that was extinct."

"I'm the last one." He narrowed his eyes.

"You used illusions to beat them didn't you?" Seth asks.

"If you want them you'll have to rip them out of my dead body because I'm not going down without a fight exorcists." He said taking a fighting pose until Azazel appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm.

"We don't wanna fight, but I think my nephew might wanna talk to you." Al said.

"Not interested." He said looking away.

"I'll buy you a drink." Azazel said.

A few minutes later, the man was drinking down a beer.

"Boy you really couldn't wait to hit the drinking age, could you?" Azazel asks.

"My life hasn't exactly been good to me." He said.

"What's your name?" Seth asks.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and years ago my family was killed by exorcists because they wanted the power of our eyes. I managed to defeat them but not before they took everyone my parents even my little brother." Itachi frowns.

"So you plan to drink yourself to death?" Azazel asks.

"Might as well." Itachi said.

"You don't have to." Seth said getting his attention. "I need someone like you watching my back. I know I can't ever replace your family but if you're willing to give me a chance you can be a part of my family."

Itachi looks to Seth and in his smiling face he saw the face of his little brother.

Reaching into his bag Seth pulls out the Ring of Mist. "I think this one best suits you and your powers."

Itachi looks at the ring carefully before a soft smile appears on his face. "Why not? This certainly beats alcoholism."

And just like that Seth found his 1st member of his team.

* * *

Months had passed as Itachi had slowly begun to open up to traveling with Seth. With his help Itachi even quit drinking much to everyone's joy.

Soon they were in the country walking towards a small house.

"Now let me do the talking first. The person who lives here is an old friend of mine." Azazel said.

"You think she'll be able to help find someone to join us?" Itachi asks.

"Oh yeah. She used to fight alongside Seth's father." Azazel nods causing Seth to smile.

"We're going to see Aunt Tsu?" Seth asks.

"Trust me if anyone can help us find a good guardian it's her." Azazel nods walking up to the door and knocking on it. "Hey Tsunade you home?"

Seconds later a hand punched through the door and yanked Al in.

Panicking Itachi and Seth run in to see a woman with long blonde hair and a diamond in the middle of her face holding Azazel up by his jacket. This was Tsunade Senju.

"Azazel. I thought I said if I caught you peeking around my house again I would crush you." Tsunade glares.

"Aw come baby you're not still mad about the Hot Spring incident?" Azazel gulps as she glares at him. "I brought Seth with me." He quickly points causing her expression to instantly change to a smile as she drops Azazel and turns to Seth.

"Hi Aunt Tsu." Seth smiles as Tsunade pulls him into a big hug.

"Oh there's my nephew." Tsunade smiles holding him close causing her gigantic breasts to nearly suffocate him.

"Some boys get all the luck." Azazel said Itachi walks over.

"Who is this?" Itachi asks.

"Her name's Tsunade, she was Tsuna's old flame." Azazel said.

"You mean she was on his team a holder of a ring or that they were once a thing?" Itachi asks.

"Both. Come on you think any guy in their right mind would have a smoking babe like that on their team and not want a piece of it?" Azazel teases as Tsunade lets Seth go.

"Seth please tell me your godfather hasn't been teaching you any of his old habits." Tsunade said.

"No." Seth shook his head.

"Good boy." Tsunade said ruffling his hair. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to find my other 5 Guardians." Seth said showing her the box causing her to smile remembering when Tsuna first came to her with the Ring of Sun.

"I'm flattered Seth, but that part of my life is over." Tsunade said causing him to frown. "But I might have a close second."

Everyone walked out to see a girl with long pink hair probably in her teens standing in front of three stacked boards. This was Sakura Haruno.

"I didn't know you had a student." Azazel said.

"Well your eyes never seem to look anywhere else except my chest." Tsunade glares. "Just watch."

Sakrua took a deep breath before pulling her fist back. "CHA!" Swinging her fist down she broke the three boards.

"Give her a ring." Itachi said.

"Give her a ring." Azazel said.

"I'll give her a ring." Seth nods in agreement causing Tsunade to smile as Seth took out the Ring of Sun.

With some help and encouragement from Tsunade, they were able to convince Sakura to give them a chance.

"Bye boys and Seth tell your father to visit more often." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade he's a married man." Azazel teases when Seth bonks him on the head.

"Just stop Uncle Al." Seth sighs causing Tsunade and Sakura to giggle.

"That's my nephew." Tsunade smiles as they left.

* * *

Half a year had gone by since Seth began his travels and thanks to Sakrua and Itachi's help he was able to improve his fighting skills.

One night when they were setting up camp, Seth was nearby doing some fishing, but little did he know a figure was watching him from the shadows or to be more precise was looking at the bucket of fish he managed to catch.

As Seth caught a fish he turned to put it in the bucket only to see half the fish he caught were missing. When he looked around he found the culprit in the form of a nekomata girl named Blake Belladonna.

She had been on the run from Devils who wanted her for her special powers and couldn't figure out a way to shake them.

At least until Seth came up with a solution that was so simple it worked and all it took was a little black bow and the Ring of Storm.

While Blake was originally uncomfortable being a part of the group at first she grew to like the face that she had others looking out for her.

* * *

A year had gone by as Seth found himself face to face with a boy who had to be the toughest challenge he ever fought.

In a small clearing, Seth was panting heavily as orange flames came from his gloves.

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that, but not good enough." Emerging from the shadows was a boy his age with black hair and in his hands were two tonfas, this was Hibari Kyoya.

"Who says I'm done?" Seth said taking a fighting stance.

Both of them charge at each other and when Hibari swings his tonfas Seth leaps up and delivers a diving kick hitting Hibari in the head causing him to skid back.

"What do you think now?" Seth mocks.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari glares before going in for another attack.

Nearby Itachi, Azazel, Sakura and Blake were watching with weird expressions.

"I'll bite you to death? What is this guy a vampire?" Sakura asks.

"That's just creepy." Blake said.

"Creepy or not the kid knows how to fight. Seth needs a guy like him around." Azazel said leaning against a tree watching the fight.

An hour later, Seth and Hibari were covered in bruises as they panted heavily. Hibari and Seth glared at each other before charging in for one final attack as they both nailed each other in the face, but in the end Seth was the one to fall to the ground while Hibari fell to his knees.

"Y-You're really strong." Seth groans.

"Been awhile since I met an opponent who pushed me this far." Hibari pants.

"What would you say if I could get you fights with people even stronger than me?" Seth asks getting his attention.

"I'm listening." Hibari said as Seth reached into his pocket and pulls out the Ring of Cloud.

* * *

With Hibari part of the group things were definitely interesting. He wasn't exactly cooperative when it came to teamwork and preferred to do his own thing but if it wasn't for that they wouldn't have stumbled upon something insane.

As Seth, Hibari and Blake were hiding behind some crates they saw some guys walking into an old building.

Following them in they discovered a secret church organization was gathering children and selling them to organizations for experimentation in hopes of ridding the world of devils.

Sneaking around, Seth saw a girl with long red hair almost the same color as Rias who was trying to stage an escape. This was Erza Scarlet.

"We need to put a stop to this." Erza whispers.

"But what could we do that's crazy enough to get all these people distracted?" Blake asks.

"I got this." Hibari walks up on stage towards the auctioneer.

"Ah it seems this young man is very interested in what I'm offering. How much are you planning to offer?" He asks when Hibari punches him in the face and smashes a lock off the cage causing the whole Slave Trade to erupt in panic and chaos.

"Hmm pretty effective." Seth said impressed as he picked a sword hanging off the wall and handed it to Erza. "Know how to use one of these?"

"You'd be surprised." Erza grins as together the 4 of them got everyone out safetly and the people in charge of the slavery were arrested.

"I can never thank you all enough for saving us all. You all posses such will and strength. I wish I could be as strong as you." Erza smiles.

"Well I might know a way you can help us and help you." Seth said getting her attention as he takes out the Ring of Rain. "As it just so happens this one favors those who are skilled with a sword."

* * *

Traveling to the mountains, they find themselves at a Temple dedicated to the rabbit goddess Kaguya.

There they met a shrine maiden named Hinata Hyuga whose family has watched over the shrine as the protectors and masters of the Gentile Fist.

But during their visit, a Stray Devil was on the loose in the area.

In the temple courtyard, Seth, Sakura and Erza were facing a giant spider shaped Stray Devil while everyone else made sure the area was secured.

As the Stray shoots a web at them, Erza slashes the web in half before Sakura leaped into the and kicks the Stray in the face knocking her to the ground.

From nearby Hinata was watching as the Stray fired a web tying the three of them up trapping them.

Gasping Hinata does the only thing she could think of and runs out punches the Stray in the side causing half her body to stumble.

"Hinata?" Seth said as she cut them free with Erza's sword.

"Quick before she gets up." Hinata said.

"You heard her." Erza said as blue flames surrounded her swords and yellow flames surrounded Sakura's fists.

Moving in Erza chops the Stray's legs off as Sakura grabs her arms and slams her to the ground.

Orange flames erupted around Seth's gloves as he punched the Stray in the face causing her to scream in pain before falling to the ground dead.

After seeing Seth and his group in action Hinata wanted to be strong like them so she could have the strength to protect the ones she loves.

Taking out the Ring of Lightning, Seth gives it to Hinata making her the last member of his group.

'I guess my job here is done.' Azazel smiles.

* * *

It had been over 2 years since Seth left on his journey to find his and things were kinda boring back home.

Today was Rias's 13th birthday and she was sad that Seth still hadn't called her to wish her a happy birthday.

"Hey Rias." Rias turns to see Tsuna walk towards her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. Uh any word from Seth?" Rias asks.

"Sorry but no." Tsuna said causing her to sigh. "Here I got you a little something." Reaching out he held out a piece of cake for her, the same thing Seth usually did for her.

"Thank Mr. Vongola." Rias sighs taking it.

Little did she know at the front gate, 7 figures were approaching the mansion.

"Excuse me, do you have an invitation?" A butler asks.

"We're here for the birthday party." A male voice said.

"I'm gonna need to see some identification." The butler said as all 7 figures held out their hands and flames of red, yellow, orange, green, blue, indigo and violet appeared causing the butler to gasp.

Up on the balcony, Rias had a candle in the cake and lite it herself.

"Happy Birthday to me." Rias sighs when a figure walked up behind her.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Rias. Happy Birthday to you." A familiar voice said causing her to gasp as she turned around to reveal the figure taking off his hood to reveal a 13-year-old Seth.

"S-Seth?" Rias gasps.

"Thought I would say it to your face this year." Seth smiles as Rias ran over and hugged him happy to have him back.

Looking outside Tsuna smiles as he got a text from Azazel. "This kid is all good. Your problem now."

"Same old Uncle Al." Tsuna chuckles as Seth and Rias walk in to meet his new team and see them.

"Mom, Dad, Rias I want you all to meet my team." Seth said.

"Um thank you for having us." Hinata said.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiles.

Blake nods in acknowledgment.

"It is an honor to meet you both." Erza bows.

"We hope that we can help your son be the best he can be." Itachi said while Hibari wasn't even paying attention.

"Wow Seth you have quite the team." Rias said.

"No kidding." Seth smiles.

"By the way Seth, your mother and I have some big news." Tsuna said getting his attention.

"I-I'm pregnant. You're gonna be a big brother." Kyoko smiles causing Seth to smile.

After traveling to find his other members Seth returns home to see things were about to get crazy.


	2. Evil Pieces and Vongola Rings

**Chapter 2: Evil Pieces and Vongola Rings**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Man I love how much you guys are into this after one chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. I got quite a few surprises in store. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Three years had passed since Seth had assembled his team and much has happened. Some good, some not so good.

Kyoko had given birth to twins a girl named Saya and a boy named Salem and Seth just loved them to pieces, not to mention those two were total chick magnets for him.

We find ourselves in the small town of Kuoh at the Vongola's Earth household where in the backyard three figures walked out. Two of them were Blake and Hinata and the last was a little girl with short brown hair, this was Saya Vongola.

Blake and Hinata were a female Kuoh Academy uniform which consisted of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt. Around their necks were the Vongola rings of Storm and Lighting while Blake still wore her bow on her head.

"You ready?" Blake asks.

"Absolutely." Hinata nods as Blake tosses her a rope that Hinata caught before Saya jumped into the middle revealing the two girls were playing jump rope.

"Dad be nimble! Dad be quick! Dad fell over the candlestick!" Saya smiles jumping up and down when Tsuna walks out with an ice pack on his head.

"Blake be nimble! Blake be quick! Blake needs to learn to pick up after herself when she's done reading!" Tsuna glares.

"Sorry Mr. Vongola." Blake cringed.

"Come on dad, it was an accident." Walking out was a 16-year-old Seth and his spiky brown hair almost rivaled his father as he wore the male Kuoh Academy uniform which was a black jacket, black pants and a white button-down shirt under it. Around his neck was the Vongola Sky ring.

"M-Morning Seth." Hinata stutters.

"Hey." Blake smiles.

"Hey girls." Seth said as they walked inside to see Erza feeding a little boy with brown hair eating, this was Salem Vongola

"Come on Salem eat." Erza said but Salem shook his head.

"No that stuff's gross." Salem said.

"Don't you wanna be big and strong like your dad and brother?" Erza asks as Salem looks over and she feeds Salem the vegetables.

"Playing the big and strong card. Nice." Seth said grabbing a piece of toast.

"You not staying for breakfast?" Erza asks.

"Can't. Hibari and I were asked to do patrol as part of the Student Disciplinary Committee. A lot of the male students are peeping on the girls and we need to set them straight." Seth smirks.

"I still don't know why you put Hibari in charge instead of yourself." Kyoko said.

"I have enough on my plate. See you girls at school." Seth said walking out the door.

You see Kuoh Academy used to be an All-Girls School until a few years ago they started letting boys in and the ratio between guys and girls was really low and the ratio for DECENT guys was even lower.

* * *

At the school, Seth and Hibari were wearing Student Disciplinary bands around their arms and the first thing they saw was a long line for the Nurses office.

"Uh Nurse Haruno?" A guy asks as the door opened to reveal Sakura who was short pink hair, a diamond on her forehead and a white coat over her red outfit.

"Alright boys what seems to be the problem?" Sakura asks as instantly all the male students got hearts in their eyes.

"My arm hurts!"

"I have a stomachache!"

"My head is hurting!"

"The boys here are such idiots." Hibari groans.

"They think they can more than a band-aid out of Sakura but that's all they are ever gonna get." Seth rolls his eyes.

Walking around campus they saw multiple male and female students noticing them.

"Uh oh it's Seth the Boss and Hibari the Executioner. We better lay low." A boy said.

"Duh I actually wanna live." Another boy said.

"Oh wow, those two are so cool." A girl sighs.

"Hibari is so dangerous and Seth is so tough." Another girl sighs.

"Oh what I would give to be able to hang out with those guys."

Walking by the Kendo Club they noticed two boys with their heads against the wall clearly peeking through a hole. These were Matsuda and Motohama, two of three biggest pervs on campus.

"Oh man, look at Murayama's jugs. Those babies are huge." Matusda said.

"B84-W70-H81." Motohama said.

"And check out Katase's legs. Oh man I could stare at them all day." Matsuda said.

"B78.5-W65-H79!" Motohama said when suddenly a tonfa stabbed the wall in between them.

Gulping fear both of them turn to see Seth and Hibari glaring at them.

"Having fun guys?" Seth glares.

"Seth…Hibari uh how you been guys? We were just—"

"Spying on the Kendo club again?" Seth finishes them.

"Come on guys, can't you look the other way this one time?" Matusda begs.

"What are you into? Blondes? Brunettes? Red heads?" Motohama bribes.

"I'm gonna bite you to death." Hibari glares as both boys scream in fear.

A few minutes later, Seth and Hibari walked away as Matsuda and Motohama laid on the ground with bruises all over their body.

"They never learn." Seth said.

"Question is where's the third one?" Hibari asks.

"Beats me." Seth said.

"Hey Hibari." Hibari turns to see a girl with messy brown hair tied into braids and glasses checking him out. This was Aika Kiryuu. "You looked pretty tough beating those boys up."

"What did you do this time Aika?" Hibari narrows his eyes.

"I may have some information for you boys." Aika said.

"We're not interested." Seth said.

"Oh really? What if I said Issei Hyoudou was last seen walking to school with Rias Gremory." Aika said adjusting her glasses getting their attention.

"Rias Gremory?" Seth asks.

"Seems she's made him a part of her Occult Research Club." Aika said.

'Looks like Rias found another piece.' Seth thought. "Well I'll see you in class."

As Seth walks away Hibari turns to see Aika looking at him. "You know Mr. Executioner I've always been curious. I've never seen you bite anyone to death, but you keep saying that you will."

"Consider yourself lucky you haven't seen that then." Hibari said when Aika hugs him from behind.

"But what if I asked you to bite me?" Aika teases.

"Get off me." Hibari said breaking free and walks away before shaking off a small blush on his head before adjusting his uniform.

"I love a guy who plays hard to get." Aika grins.

Arriving at their class Seth, Hibari and Aika sat down to see Blake and Hinata waiting for them.

"Busy morning?" Blake asks looking up from her book.

"You could say that." Seth nods when Itachi walks in wearing a black collared shirt and white pants.

"Good morning class." Itachi said.

"Morning sensei." Quite a few female students sighed.

As class started, Seth looked over to see a boy with spiky brown hair sitting across from him, this was Issei Hyoudou.

'It's small but he is definitely a devil now. Wonder what happened to make Rias choose him.' Seth thought.

"Alright let's opens our books and get started." Itachi said turning to the board to write down the lecture.

* * *

When the school day finally ended Seth made his way to the Student Council room, where Sona was at her desk with a girl her age with long black hair and glasses, this was Tsubaki Shinra her vice president.

"Here's the reports from the Student Disciplinary Committee." Seth said handing the papers to her.

"Very good Seth." Sona said taking them. "Kuoh has been much more productive since your club was founded."

"Just doing what I can to help. So what's the deal with that Issei guy? Rias recruit him?" Seth asks.

"Yes, turns out that boy had a bad run in with some Fallen Angels and this morning was guiding a nun to the town's church." Sona said.

"Wow, talk about off to a bad start." Seth cringed.

"Not much is known about his Sacred Gear but it must be powerful if they tried to kill him." Tsubaki said.

"Guess I have another Devil to look after now." Seth said.

"Maybe while you're helping him you can convince to stop spying on girls." Sona said.

"I'm a Vongola not a miracle worker." Seth smirks causing Sona to giggle.

"Fair enough." Sona smiles.

"See you later." Seth said leaving the room.

'Rias sure is lucky to have him…I wish I had met him first.' Sona blushes softly.

* * *

Walking across the schoolyard the Occult Research Club, Seth walks in to see Rias at her desk, her hair had grown much and her body had matured greatly in the past 3 years.

"So I heard you got yourself a new Pawn." Seth said.

"Yep, Issei Hyoudou, he's in your class." Rias nods.

"Oh I know him, Hibari and I have busted him and his friends on multiple occasions. He must have a pretty strong Sacred Gear for you to add him of all people." Seth said as Rias stood up.

"All 8 pawns were needed for him." Rias said surprising him.

"Whoa, talk about the jackpot. You certainly have an eye for Peerage members." Seth said sitting down on the couch.

"It's a gift, but at least I know you'll help keep him in line." Rias said sitting next to him.

"Of course I will." Seth said as Rias leans in and kisses him on the lips.

Wrapping his arms around her, Seth pulls her in close as he kisses back turning this into a full make out session.

Rias pushes Seth down onto the couch as she presses her chest against his before they finally separated for air after a few minutes.

"I never get tired of these visits." Seth sighs.

"I know I don't." Rias smiles.

In the past 3 years, Seth and Rias got very close, but because of certain "problems" they ended up having to do a secret romance but they didn't mind.

As Rias nuzzles against Seth as he hugs her close.

"Is something wrong?" Seth asks noticing her being extra clingy.

"You always could tell when something was wrong…it's Riser, he tried sending me another marriage request, he won't take a hint." Rias admits causing Seth to groan.

"I can't believe that stupid bird brain got that approved while I was traveling and what's worse is your dad and brother approved of it." Seth said.

"Why do you think he waited? Because he knew you would stop it." Rias said.

"Can't your family do something about this? Don't they see how horrible he is?" Seth asks.

"They don't care, all they care about is the family name. I don't know what to do." Rias said as Seth hugs her.

"Stay with me. My family and I would be more than happy to take you in and Saki and Salem would love for you to be their big sister." Seth said causing her to smile.

Reaching out Rias cups his cheek. "As much as I would love to take you up on that offer Seth I can't. My family would stop at nothing to take me back even declare war on the Vongolas, I can't sacrifice your family for something like that."

"But I'm not like your family, I actually want you to be happy." Seth admits.

"I know and that's why I love you." Rias smiles kissing him on the lips but while this one was not as wild as their make-out session it was much more passionate.

Separating the two of them look into each other's eyes and smiled getting lost in them.

"Well you two certainly look cute." Akeno said causing Seth and Rias to separate.

"Can't you ever knock?" Seth asks.

"Akeno, I thought you went home." Rias said.

"I know but something urgent came up, a Stray Devil has been sighted." Akeno said as serious expressions appeared on both Rias and Seth's faces.

* * *

That night, at a building on the outskirts of Kuoh, Issei, Rias, Akeno and a boy with blonde hair and a little girl with white hair appeared from a magic circle. These were Kiba Yuuto and Koneko Toujo.

"Stray Devils start out as devil servants." Kiba explains.

"You mean like us?" Issei asks.

"Not exactly, once in awhile a servant rebels and kills their master. Then they become a Stray." Kiba explains.

"This one has been causing quite some trouble. It's been luring humans into this abandoned building at eating them." Akeno explains.

"Gross." Issei said disgusted.

"Kinda like what you do everyday." A familiar voice said.

Issei turns to see Seth, Blake, Erza, Blake, Hinata, Sakura, Itachi and Hibari. "Oh crap the Student Disciplinary Committee."

"Relax Issei, Seth and his team are allies." Rias said.

"Wait, you guys are devils too? Well that explains why Itachi Sensei keep giving so much homework." Issei narrows his eyes.

"Speaking of I hope you remember to turn it in this time, Issei." Itachi chuckles.

"We're not Devils, but we're not normal humans either." Blake said.

"Oh great, I have to work with this guy from now on?" Hibari rolls his eyes before drawing his tonfas. "Let's just get this over with."

"Lead the way, Rias." Seth said as they walked towards the building.

"You see Seth and his team are all human so they can help us in situations that normal devils cannot." Rias said.

"These monsters are pure evil they don't care about anything but their own selfish desires and that always ends ugly." Kiba said.

"Issei, are you familiar with the game of chess?" Rias asks.

"Sort of. I've played it but I'm not very good." Issei said.

"As the master, I'm the King, my empress is the Queen, my cavalier is my Knight, my tank is the Rook, my clergymen the Bishop and my foot soldier the Pawn. Devils with titles of nobility are able to grant special skills to their members depending on the pieces. We call them the Evil Pieces, Seth has something a little different." Rias said.

"What do you use?" Issei asks looking to Seth.

"We use these." Seth said as they all took the rings off their chains and put them on their fingers.

"Okay but why are you all telling me this?" Issei asks.

"I want you to watch and learn, pay close attention to everyone as they do battle." Rias said.

"It's here." Koneko said getting their attention.

"Ooh 7 delicious humans all at once, but there's something else is it sweet or bitter?" A female voice said as emerging from the shadows a young woman with long black hair appeared completely naked with big bouncing breasts.

"Man those boobs are huge." Issei smiles widely.

"Oh lord." Erza facepalms.

"Called it." Hibari rolls his eyes.

"Issei that is not the kind of girl you wanna get close to." Hinata warns.

"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master to fulfill the lust and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worthy of 1000 hells. In the name of the House of Gremory begone or meet your death!" Rias declares.

"Oh just give it a rest. You're just jealous that your breasts are nothing compared to mine." Viser said squeezing her chest.

"They always seem to ger crazier." Seth said putting on his fingerless gloves.

"This is your last warning, go back to your master." Rias orders.

"This is a Stray Devil? She looks more like a late night porn star." Issei grins.

"Well how about I give you a show?" Viser suggests as her lower body emerges from the shadows to reveal a giant monster lower half.

"What the?!" Issei jumps.

"See what I mean? Always ends in ugliness." Kiba said revealing Viser to have a lower body that resembled a centaur.

"Shame because she's really hot." Issei said as Viser's nipples turned pointy as magic circles appeared around them.

"Incoming!" Blake said as Viser fires blasts from her nipples that melted holes in the walls.

"Still think she's hot?" Seth asks.

"Not as much as before." Issei admits.

"Erza, you're on." Seth orders.

"Kiba, you too!" Rias orders.

"Requip!" Erza said as her school uniform changed to a metal chest plate, and a blue skirt as a sword appeared in her hand.

"Ready Erza?" Kiba asks.

"Aboslutely." Erza said as they both charged in.

"Whoa those two are fast." Issei said.

"Kiba is my Knight, his attribute is speed and his ultimate weapon is his sword." Rias said as Kiba slashes Viser's front right leg while Erza leaps up and brings her sword down slashing off Viser's front left leg making her scream in pain.

"The merciful showers that washes away all, Erza is the guardian of the Ring of Rain." Seth said.

"Guess it's our turn." Sakura said.

"Right." Koneko nods as they walked forward.

"Nurse Sakura, wait! I don't even think you can fix an injury like that!" Issei said.

Viser growls as her monster form opened up revealing giant fangs that leaped at the two of them, but before impact Sakura and Koneko grab Viser by the giant teeth stopping her in her tracks.

"The orb of fire that brightens the sky, Sakura is the guardian of the Ring of Sun." Seth said.

"While Koneko is my Rook, her attribute is strength. Put those two together and you can't even touch them." Rias grins.

"Get lost!" Sakura said as she and Koneko punched Viser shattering most of her teeth.

"Whoa, remind me not to piss them off." Issei said.

From behind, the giant arms that Erza and Kiba chopped off snuck up behind Seth and were about to attack when Blake drew her Gambol Shroud and threw the line tying up both arms.

"Don't even think about it." Blake glares before slicing the arms in half.

"The turbulent gale that fiercely blows away all enemies, Blake is the guardian of the Ring of Storm." Seth said.

Viser was slow to get up as she roars in anger.

"You're annoying you know that?" Hibari said appearing behind her.

"When did he?" Issei asks as Viser's snack tail lunged at Hibari but he just side stepped and grabbed the snake by the neck before slamming his tonfa down on it ripping it off. "You didn't even give him an order."

"Because he doesn't take orders." Rias said.

"The drifting cloud that is bound by no one and walks its own path, Hibari is the guardian of the Ring of Cloud." Seth said.

"Not even worth my time." Hibari said walking past Seth. "I'm going home, the rest is your problem."

"Boy he's fun to be around." Issei narrows his eyes.

"I guess we're up." Itachi said.

"R-Right." Hinata said as both of them closed their eyes before the Sharingan and Byakugan appeared.

"What pretty eyes you have, all the more fun to gouge them out." Viser said when Itachi looked her in the eyes and once she did she screamed in agony.

"Eight Triagrams Vacuum Palm!" Hinata said thrusting her hand forward causing a powerful gust of wind to slam into Viser knocking her to the ground.

"What did they do? They didn't even touch her?" Issei asks.

"That's their powers. The illusion that prohibits knowledge of its true nature and the thunderbolt that strikes a powerful blow, Itachi and Hinata are the guardians of the Ring of Mist and Thunder." Seth explains.

"Alright Akeno, your turn." Rias said.

"I got news for you, you're not the only one who likes to play rough. So how about we have some fun?" Akeno grins as lightning forms around her.

"Akeno is my Queen which means she is a perfect combination of all the other pieces." Rias said as Akeno zaps Viser with a powerful electric attack. "Her main weapon of choice is a dark magic, but that's not all."

"This violence, the sound of your screams. I love it." Akeno blushes.

"She's also really into S&M." Rias said.

"Is this as hot for you as it is for me?" AKeno asks continuing her attack.

"She likes this stuff?" Issei asks.

"Yeah, total red flag." Blake said.

"She's been like that forever." Seth sighs.

"Akeno I think that's enough." Rias said as Akeno stopped her attack.

"Oh and I was having so much fun. Not as much fun as when Seth screams though." Akeno blushes looking at him.

Everyone turns to look at Seth. "She has no restraint, it's a miracle I'm alive." Seth said as Rias walked up to Viser.

"Any last words?" Rias asks as Viser turns to them.

"Go to hell." She threatens.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Seth said as a red circle forms around Rias.

"Game over." Rias said as she completely destroyed the Stray Devil. "Alright guess we're all done. Thanks for the help guys."

"You're welcome." Seth and his team said.

"So wait Seth, what's your ring?" Issei asks.

"Mine is the Ring of Sky which is connected to all the other rings." Seth smiles.

"Whoa, that is one fancy ring." Issei said noticing it on his hand.

"Family heirloom." Seth said.

"So what can you do?" Issei asks.

"I prefer to save my powers for battles so word of advice now that you're a devil I can stop holding back when you piss me off." Seth smirks causing Issei to flinch

"Hey Rias, what piece am I? Am I a knight too?" Issei asks quickly changing the subject.

"You're a Pawn." Rias explains.

"What? That sucks." Issei whines.

Seth looks to Issei and then to Rias. "He has got a long way to go."

"No kidding, but he might step up if the chance arises." Rias said as their teams walk out.

"You really think he can help with you know what?" Seth asks.

"I hope so, but even so I never have to worry because I always know I have you looking out for me." Rias smiles giving Seth a hug before walking away.

"I always will." Seth smiles before leaving.


	3. Fallen Angels

**Chapter 3: Fallen Angels**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope everyone is doing alright with this Corona Virus going around. I'll try my best to keep updating for you all. I put quite a few surprises in this one. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night after having dealt with the Stray Devil and Rias was walking to the Vongola house before knocking on the door.

As the door opens Rias smiles to see Salem in his pajamas. "Rias." Salem smiles hugging her.

"Salem, look at you. You're getting so big and strong." Rias said when Kyoko walks in with Saya in her hands.

"You don't usually come by this late, something wrong?" Kyoko asks.

"Sorry but after we dealt with the Stray Devil my newest member Issei discovered something important. I need to speak with Seth." Rias said.

"He's upstairs in his room." Kyoko points.

"Mommy, can Rias read us a bedtime story?" Saya asks.

"Maybe another time sweetie." Kyoko said as Rias handed her Salem.

"Night you two." Rias said.

"Night Rias." Saya and Salem smile.

Rias smiles softly always loving how much the Vongolas have treated her. Making her way to Seth's room she slowly opens the door to see the bedroom was empty when the shower turned on getting her attention.

"Oh, I am not gonna waste this chance." Rias grins taking off her uniform.

In the shower, Seth was letting the water run down his body when suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him before a figure steps into the shower and two soft breasts press against his back.

"Room for one more?" Rias teases whispering into his ear.

Seth turns to see Rias hugging him as their naked bodies were pressed against each other.

"Something must be important for you to come here after we just destroyed a Stray." Seth said.

"Very." Rias said.

"But I'm willing to wait until after our shower if you are." Seth offers.

"Absolutely." Rias said as Seth as turned around and kissed her on the lips which she gladly returns.

"I'm in the shower with my girlfriend I'm not wasting this chance." Seth said using the same words she said causing Rias to grin as she wraps her arms around him.

"You want to clean me first of should I do?" Rias offers.

"You first." Seth said as he covered his hands in soap and ran them down her entire body. Rias moans softly as Seth's hands squeezed her breasts lathering them in soap.

"Seth your hands are magic." Rias moans.

Seth bends down and rubs his hands up her soft smooth legs before arriving at her rear having finished cleaning every inch of her body.

"Looks like it's my turn." Rias said as she lathered soap over her hands and rubs herself all over his body.

As her large melons were pressed against his chest Rias wraps her arms around him and she rubs soap along his chest Seth looked down to reveal she was also panting.

"Imagine what would happen if I took you right here." Seth whispers getting her attention. "You clinging to me for life as I pound you against the wall."

"And what else would happen?" Rias asks.

"I'd make every inch of you mine." Seth said squeezing her hips.

"Careful what you say Vongola, I might hold you to that." Rias teases.

"That's not a boast. That's a promise." Seth said.

"Me too." Rias said as she turned off the water and Rias nuzzles him.

Rias was about to walk out when she felt a hand smack her rear causing her to gasp. Turning around she saw Seth looking away like he didn't know what just happened.

"Naughty boy." Rias smirks as they walked out wearing towels.

"So, what's the problem?" Seth asks.

"Issei had a bad run in with a Stray Exorcist, apparently the new nun who joined the church has a pretty powerful Sacred Gear and it might have something to do with these Fallen Angel reports." Rias said.

"And you want me to keep an eye on the situation because if you devils get involved it could lead to an incident with the church if things go bad?" Seth asks.

"You know me so well." Rias smiles resting her head on his shoulder. "We make quite a team, don't we?"

"Yes, we do." Seth smiles.

As they let go Rias looks to the clock. "Wow we spent way too much time together. Hmm it's not really wise for a girl my age to go home at this hour." Rias hints.

"You wanna spend the night here again?" Seth asks catching on.

"Again, you know me so well." Rias nods.

"You know if you sleep in the guest room the others might get curious." Seth said.

"Don't worry." Dropping her towel Rias climbs under the covers of his bed as Seth took off his and climbed in with her. "I prefer this bed."

Moving in close Rias snuggles up to Seth and holds him close. "You gotta admit though, Rias Vongola has a nice ring to it." Seth said.

"It really does." Rias giggles as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Seth was walking through town following Issei from behind as he was talking to the blonde-haired nun Rias talked about, this was Asia Argento.

'Hmm this is a first, he's with a girl and he's not trying to do anything perverted.' Seth chuckles as the two of them went to a fast food restaurant where Issei showed Asia how to eat a hamburger and then they went to the arcade and he won her a stuffed plushie.

"That you so much, from now on whenever I look at this little guy, I'll remember such a blessing it is to get to know you." Asia smiles.

"Come on, there's still more to do over here." Issei said as they walked away.

'Well I'll be, he can actually be a decent human being when he wants to be.' Seth smiles as he followed after when he suddenly felt a dangerous presence.

Turning around he saw a figure in a trench coat and black hair looking right at him or to be more precise, the Sky Ring on his hand. This was Dohnaseek.

Eyes narrowing Seth walks out and as turns to see Issei and Asia walking in one direction he knew he couldn't let this on their trail. 'I'll have to double back.' Seth thought walking to the park in the opposite direction and when he walked in Dohnaseek appeared in front of him.

"I've heard stories of those rings. The power and legacy behind them and the wielders of those rings." Dohnaseek said.

"Then you should also the consequences should anyone try to take them by force." Seth said putting his gloves on.

"You Vongolas have always been the exceptions, the only humans allowed in the 3 factions. Frankly, I never understood why." Dohnaseek glares taking off his fedora.

"Listen, I'm only gonna say this once. Don't make me have to kill you." Seth said as orange flames appeared in his hands.

"And miss the chance to take the Sky Ring? Not a chance." Dohnaseek said revealing his black wings and a spear of light appeared in his hands.

Dohnaseek throws the spear towards Seth but at the last second Seth grabs it with ease shocking him.

"You really think I would lose my Ring to a common grunt like you?" Seth asks snapping the spear in half.

Dohnaseek's eyes widen as Seth appears in front of him and punches him in the face sending him flying across the park and smashing into a tree.

Dohnaseek groans as Seth's blazing hand was inches from his face. "Still feeling confident?"

"Absolutely? While I kept you busy, we went after our real target." Dohnaseek grins causing Seth's eyes to widen.

"Issei!" Seth realized.

"You can't save her." Dohnaseek said as Seth punched him in the face knocking him out.

"This is why Uncle Al always has to visit us." Seth growls running off.

* * *

Nearby, Issei and Asia were by a fountain as another Fallen Angel with black hair was staring Issei down. This was Raynare and the main reason Issei became a Devil.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei roars as a red gauntlet appeared on his hand. "Oh yeah!"

"Is that the best you got? That's only a Twice Critical." Raynare laughs.

"A what?" Issei asks.

"That thing only doubles your power temporarily." Raynare explains.

"That's it?" Issei said looking at it.

"Word is you had a Sacred Gear to lookout for, that's why I put on that stupid girl act. Man you fell for it hook, line and sinker." Raynare mocks.

"Shut up and fight!" Issei growls.

"You're an idiot if you think you can beat me with that. Give me the girl, take what's left of your dignity and go." Raynare orders.

"Not a chance. If I can't protect my friends, I'm nothing!" Issei growls as his Sacred Gear glowed.

'Boost!' It said glowing bright but while he was distracted Raynare's spear flew in and stabbed him in the chest.

"Issei no!" Asia screams as Issei fell to his knees.

"Looks like your equipment can't get the job done. If I were you I'd get used to that." Raynare said.

"Damn." Issei growls when suddenly Asia's hands glowed. "Asia? What are you doing?"

"I'm healing you." Asia said as the pain from Raynare's attack went away.

"Now Asia be a good girl and come with me. Your healing ability is much more valuable to our cause than his Sacred Gear could ever be." Raynare said.

"I knew it. You're only interested in me because of my power." Asia accuses.

"How about you and I make a deal? If you come with me, I won't murder your friend." Raynare suggests summoning a spear.

"Screw you lady! No way she's coming with you!" Issei snaps as Raynare threw her spear at him.

"Look out!" Issei said pushing Asia out of the way as the spear explodes knocking him into the water.

"I could have destroyed him. It's your choice. Come with me or he dies." Raynare said.

"I'll go with you." Asia said.

"No Asia!" Issei gasps.

"Good girl. Don't worry once the ritual is complete all your problems will go away. See you soon, Issei." Raynare grins as Issei picked himself up.

"Leave her alone!" Issei roars running to them.

"Don't you ever learn?" Raynare asks about to attack when a hand grabbed her arm.

Looking to the side she saw Seth glaring at her with an orange dying will flame on his head.

"Seth?" Issei said surprised.

"Geez Issei even you deserve better than this for a girlfriend." Seth said pushing Raynare back.

"A Vongola." Raynare growls.

"So you like picking on the weak? Well let's see how you like when your opponent can hit you back." Seth said as Raynare jumps back avoiding his punch but Seth grabs her leg and slams her to the ground.

Sweeping her leg Raynare forces Seth to let go as he dodges.

"You Vongolas have to be the most annoying humans in the world." Raynare growls summoning spears of light and throwing them at him.

Seth dodges all the attacks with quick movements amazing Issei as he uses his flames to shoot forward and punch Raynare in the face knocking her to the ground next to Asia.

'Whoa I wish I could fight like that.' Issei said amazed.

"You can't beat me with tricks like that." Seth said.

"Maybe not, but I can beat him." Raynare creates another spear and throws it towards Issei causing Seth and Asia to gasp.

"Issei!" Asia screams when Seth moves as fast as he could and tackles Issei to safety.

"So predictable." Raynare said as she used this chance to escape with Asia.

"No!" Issei screams before turning to Seth. "Dammit why did you choose me?! You should have saved her!" Issei sobs.

"We'll get her back." Seth vows as his flames died down.

"How? We have no idea what we're dealing with!" Issei said.

"We don't but I know someone who does." Taking out his phone, Seth dials a number. "It's me, I need your help. Meet me at Kuoh Academy as soon as possible." Turning to Issei, Seth helped him. "Come on let's get you looked at."

* * *

At the Occult Reseach Club, Seth was sitting down with Koneko and Kiba when they heard a slapping noise.

"What did I tell you? You can't just rush in to save her. You need to stop or you'll get killed. You're a member of the Gremory Household." Rias said.

"Then why don't you just release me because I refuse to stand by and let them hurt Asia." Issei said.

"I won't do it." Rias said.

"Of course not, I'm your precious Pawn. Can't lose your most valuable piece." Issei said sarcastically.

"Issei, that's enough. Pawns are valuable. Like in the game of chess, they have the ability of promotion. If you advance far enough into enemy territory you can be promoted to any rank besides King." Rias explains.

"Fine if you won't help, Seth can I count on you?" Issei asks.

"Why don't you wait until my intel shows up first before you do anything?" Seth said.

"Intel?" Issei asks.

"You see Issei, the Vongolas are the only group of humans allowed to associate with all 3 factions and quite few individuals don't like that and want nothing more than to take my family out, so I have a few individuals who keep me posted on suspicious activity." Seth said as the door opens to reveal Akeno.

"Everyone, Neopolitan has arrived." Akeno said stepping out of the way to reveal a girl with wavy pink and brown hair, a white jacket, a bowler hat on her head and a pink parasol in her hand.

"Neo, thanks for coming on such short notice." Seth smiles hugging her as she happily hugs back.

A smile appears on Neo's face as she nods happy to see him too.

"Whoa, who is this hottie?" Issei asks as Neo turns to him and a pointy edge popped out of her parasol and she points it at him.

"Watch yourself Issei, she's killed many enemies with that parasol. Issei, meet Neo, she's my spy into the Fallen Angels." Seth introduces.

"Hi." Issei said but Neo just stays silent. "Uh why isn't she saying anything?"

"Neo doesn't talk, she's a mute." Seth explains.

"Wait you have a girl who can't talk as a spy? How does that work?" Issei asks.

Rolling her eyes Neo took out her phone and wrote a text saying. "This is how anymore more stupid questions?"

"Neo, a pleasure to see you." Rias said as she walks over but Neo grabs Seth's shoulder and hugs him close causing Rias to glare at her.

"Uh Neo, the intel? We kinda have someone's life on the line." Seth said wanting to break this up.

Neo sighs before taking out a folded-up piece of paper and holding it out for him.

"Thanks Neo." Seth was about to take it when Neo yanks it back and moves her finger back and forth meaning she wanted something for this. Sighing Seth leans in and kisses Neo on the cheek causing her to smile and Rias to twitch annoyed.

Giggling Neo hands Seth the letter and sticks her tongue out at Rias.

Seth opens it and reads the contents. "Alright, well Issei the good news is she's at the Fallen Angel church but the bad news it's filled with stray priests and quite a few Fallen Angels."

"You hear that Issei, say you went to Fallen Church you would be promoted. Now let's talk about your Sacred Gear." Rias said.

"It doubles my powers Yuuma—I mean the Fallen Angel said that." Issei sighs.

"Just feel. Any Sacred Gear works in direct correlation with its owner. The stronger the feelings the stronger your Sacred Gear will be." Rias said.

"I didn't know that." Issei said when Seth hands the paper to Rias which she reads.

"Seth has brought something to my attention. Akeno do you mind assisting us?" Rias asks.

"Not at all." Akeno said.

Before leaving Seth turns to Neo and nods giving her a signal causing her to smile.

"Wait I have more questions." Issei said.

"Remember Issei, even with your Promotion a single devil would never be able to defeat them all by yourself." Rias said before she, Akeno and Seth disappeared in a magic circle.

"Guess we'll have to see about that." Issei said.

"You going?" Kiba asks.

"Yep, so don't try and stop me." Issei said.

"You're gonna get killed." Kiba warns.

"I don't care as long as I can get her out." Issei said.

"It's suicide…that's why I'm coming with you." Kiba said grabbing his sword surprising Issei.

"What?" Issei said confused.

"You heard Rias, you get in that church and you're promoted, but she also said you couldn't do it alone so we're coming too." Kiba said.

"Even you two?" Issei asks looking at Koneko and Neo.

"There's nothing else to do." Koneko said as Neo nods saying she would help.

* * *

At the Fallen Church, a girl with blonde hair in a goth maid outfit was sitting on a tree as security.

"Man this is the worst. I hate standing guard." She said when a magic circle appeared and Seth, Rias and Akeno stepped out. "Ooh and here comes the fun." Jumping down she turns to face them. "I'm Mittelt and I'm the strongest Fallen Angel ever."

"This one is certainly full of herself." Akeno said.

"Looks like Neo's information was spot on. If you're standing guard your people must be worried about an attack." Rias said.

"Worried? Hardly. We're just in the middle of an important ritual and we don't need you getting in the way." Mittelt said.

"Sorry but a few of us are on their way right now." Akeno said.

"What?! Are you freaking kidding me? I hate devils! I want to kill them all!" Mittelt snaps. "You know what who cares, there are way more of us than them."

"Yeah but I'm backing them up." Seth said as Mittelt noticed the Vongola ring.

"Ooh shiny. So what are you three doing? I hope it's not a rescue mission." Mittelt said.

"No, Issei needs to do this on his own." Seth shook his head.

"Rescue or not I can't let you go. If I take you down, the rest of your devils will fall not to mention that ring on the boy's finger is very valuable. Sorry but I'm bringing friends!" Mittelt said growing her wings and a portal opens summoning Dohanseek and a woman with blue hair and a tight red dress. This was Kalawarner.

"Hello Vongola, we meet again." Dohanseek said revealing he had a black eye from his last fight with Seth.

"Well, well the gang's all here." Akeno smiles.

"Guess we'll be having some fun too." Seth said putting on his gloves.

* * *

At the front of the church, Issei, Koneko, Neo and Kiba were standing in front of it.

"No way can you feel that?" Issei asks as Neo nods.

"No kidding there must be a ton of priests in there." Kiba said.

"No need to be sneaky, they know we're here." Koneko said kicking open the door.

"Well what do we have here?" As they walk in they saw a man in church clothes with white hair, this was Freed. "Glad you could make it. I bet I'm a sight for sore eyes."

"Yeah right." Issei scoffs.

"Here's the thing I pride myself on that I never have to battle a devil more than once and yet here you are. If there's one thing I won't stand for it's being mocked by devils in the house of God. So what do you say we finish this?" Freed asks taking out a gun and a sword of light.

"Where's Asia?" Issei asks.

"Oh you mean the devil loving whore of a sister? All you have to do is get past me to the basement behind the altar." Freed said.

"Sounds easy enough." Kiba said as Issei summoned his Sacred Gear when Neo held out her hand and stepped forward first.

"Ooh it appears a pretty little girl wants to fight me. Any last words?" Freed asks but Neo just narrows her eyes. "Silent treatment huh? Fine by me!" Freed aims his gun and fired but Neo opens her parasol and it deflects all the bullets.

Reaching to her pocket Neo pulls out two small sticks of dynamite.

"Dynamite? Who fights with that?" Issei asks.

"Only one person…a member of the previous Vongola generation." Kiba smirks as Neo ignites them and charged towards Freed.

Meeting her Freed and Neo clash sword and parasol until Neo pushes back.

Jumping back Freed lunges at her, but Neo ducks under and straps the bombs to his belt.

As Freed turns around Neo stood up and pointed down. "Huh?" Looking down the bombs exploded causing Freed to scream in pain.

"That was pretty cool." Issei chuckles.

"That's our Neopolitan." Kiba smiles when out of the smoke Freed leaps at Neo and slashes but she dodges all before jumping back towards the pew benches.

"Hey you silent bitch! How about you and I play a game called Let's go to the Dog Show. It's where I put a collar on you and make you my bi—" Before he Freed could finish he screamed in agony as Neo picked up a bible and threw it nailing him where the sun don't shine.

"So that's why they call it the good book." Issei chuckles as Neo jumps and floats down towards them Mary Poppins style.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk way too much?" Koneko asks throwing a pew at Freed who dodges and shots at them.

Moving in Kiba and Freed lock swords. "Come on! Is that all you got?!"

"You're quick." Kiba said as Freed aimed his gun to shoot from close range but Kiba dodges. "Alright if you wanna get serious I can too." Kiba said as darkness covered his sword. "Holy Eraser!"

Swinging his sword the darkness started to drain all the light from Freed's sword. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a sword of darkness that devours all light." Kiba smirks.

"I didn't know he had a Sacred Gear." Issei said impressed.

"Issei!" Kiba calls out.

"Promotion: Rook!" Issei yells as he charged towards Freed and punches him in the face sending him flying. "That was for Asia."

Growling Freed draws two light swords. "You bastard!"

Rushing in Neo kicks Freed in the gut sending him crashing into some pews.

"I'll be damned if a bunch of devils are gonna get the best of me! You won the battle, but not the war!" Freed said throwing a light bomb to make his escape.

"Damn. He got away." Issei growls.

"Forget him, let's keep moving." Kiba said.

Reaching to her belt Neo took out another bomb and blew up the altar revealing a secret staircase.

"Hang on Asia." Issei said as they ran down to see Asia chained to a giant cross with possibly a hundred Fallen Angels beneath Raynare.

"Sorry Issei, but you're too late." Raynare smirks as green light came from Asia and 2 rings floated into Raynare's hand. "Twilight Healing, it's beautiful."

The 4 of them look in shock before rage and anger filled Issei. "ASIA!"

* * *

Outside, Seth, Rias and Akeno were glaring down the three Fallen Angels.

"It's very clear that you plan to stop our ritual and for that we cannot allow." Dohnaseek said.

"You'll pay for it with your lives!" Kalawarner said as she and Dohnaseek spread their wings.

"Akeno?" Rias asks.

"Already on it." Akeno said summoning thunder clouds and as lighting struck her Akeno's clothes changed to resemble a shrine maiden.

"No fair! I wasn't told we could wear costumes to this fight!" Mittelt points when suddenly magic circles formed around them.

"A barrier?" Dohnaseek gasps.

"You planned this didn't you?" Kalawarner asks.

"Yep and you idiots walked right into it." Seth said as sky flames appeared on his fists and on his forehead.

"I am gonna take a lot of pleasure in watching you three scream in pain. Hope you're into S&M." Akeno smiles.

"Even with this barrier you won't stop our ritual." Kalawarner said.

"Not even the heir to the Vongolas and House of Gremory can undo this." Dohnaseek said.

"So you planned to steal the girl's Sacred Gear and use it for yourselves?" Seth realizes.

"Taking that from her is taking her life." Rias said.

"Issei will stop her." Seth said.

"You mean the loser ex?" Mittelt asks getting his attention. "Yeah Raynare told us all about their pathetic relationship. He was such an idiot."

"Yeah he was an idiot." Seth said tightening his knuckles before walking towards them. "But who doesn't dream of meeting a pretty girl and sweeping her off her feet? Every guy has that thought at least once, but killing innocent people to make yourself stronger and mocking them? I'll never forgive you." Seth glares as the flames around his hands grew.

"No one mocks my servant." Rias said equally angry.

"Uh oh, the power couple is angry. Been nice knowing you." Akeno smirks stepping back.

Both Seth and Rias release powerful blasts of orange and black flames which fly towards the three Fallen Angels causing them to scream.

* * *

Inside the church, Issei laid Asia down on a pew.

"Asia hang in there. Once we get outta here you're free." Issei said as she opened her eyes.

"I know it wasn't a long time but I'm blessed to have made a friend like you." Asia said weakly.

"Don't talk like that. You hear me. We're gonna be friends for a long time. We'll do everything together Karaoke, Bowling, I'll even introduce you to everyone even Seth's group. Sure Hibari might be a pain in the ass but they're all good people. You'll love them and they'll love hanging out with you." Issei said with tears pouring down his face.

"I wish I could. I wish I could have gone to your school." Asia said.

"You still can. School will be so much better with you there." Issei said as Asia reached out and cupped his cheek.

"I never wanted to make you cry. Issei, I'm sorry." Asia said before her hand dropped and she laid dead with a smile on her face.

"Asia no! Why God?! Why would you do such a thing?! Why did it have to be here?!" Issei sobs.

"A devil talking to God? What a laugh." Issei turns to see Raynare sitting nearby with a cut on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Issei asks.

"Some bitch with a parasol cut me on the way up here." Raynare said.

"Where are Kiba, Koneko and Neo?" Issei asks but Raynare ignores him and uses Twilight Healing on herself.

"Isn't it wonderful? No matter the injury I can heal myself like that. My place in the underworld is secure." Raynare said.

"Who cares?" Issei growls getting her attention. "What does any of that have to do with Asia? She wasn't a threat."

"Unfortunately for those with a Sacred Gear this is their destiny." Raynare said standing up.

"Bullshit! She never would've used it, she just wanted to live in peace!" Issei snaps.

"Out of the question. Humans do not have the ability to survive in their world with a Sacred Gear." Raynare said.

"What about the Vongolas? They have power but they're all human!" Issei points out.

"The Vongolas are unnecessary!" Raynare snaps. "They stuck their annoying heads in where they didn't belong and for some reason everyone looks at those stupid humans like they're the greatest thing in the world! The future for all of us, it's disgusting. All they do is get in the way of real progress. The power of the Dying Will Flames is worth a million Sacred Gears, but instead of taking their powers for ourselves they walk around using their power to help everyone, it's disgusting. They don't belong in our world they belong in the same place as that girl, 6 feet under."

Issei growls as he remembers Seth, how even though at school they weren't the best of friends he still jumped in to save Issei and figured all this out so they could get Asia.

"Wrong." Issei hisses. "The only one who deserves to die is you!"

'Dragon Boost!' A bright light engulfs him as he summons his Sacred Gear.

"You just don't learn." Raynare said dodging his attacks and throwing two light spears stabbing him in the legs causing him to scream in pain. "Light is toxic to devils. To just touch is pure agony."

"I don't care." Issei growls ripping the spears out of him. "Compared to Asia I'll take anything you throw at me!"

"I'll admit a low-class devil like you is lasting much longer than expected, but that's not much." Raynare mocks.

"Praying to God isn't gonna help. I need to call Satan if I'm a devil. Just this once. Help me out." Issei mutters.

"What are you doing?" Raynare asks.

"Just this once. Help me destroy her!" Issei yells summoning his devil wings.

"How can you stand? That light should be burning you from the inside out. You can't temper light! You're nothing!" Raynare asks shocked.

"Don't get me wrong it hurts, but I don't care if it means I can take you down!" Issei roars.

'Explosion!' A green light came from Issei's Sacred Gear as sit changed shape to where it covered his fingers and a good chunk of his arm.

"That energy wave is at least second level! It shouldn't be able to do this, it's just a Double Critical!" Raynare throws a spear of light in panic but Issei knocks it away.

Panic engulfing her, Raynare tries to fly away but Issei grabs her. "You're not going anywhere! FOR ASIA!"

Delivering a powerful punch Issei sends Raynare smashing through the stain glass window.

"Payback." Issei said as he was about to fall over when Seth rushed in helped him up.

"Whoa, not bad." Seth smiles.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Issei asks.

"Thanks for standing up for my family back there." Seth said as Rias walked out with Kiba and Neo right behind her.

"Yes, it was very impressive. We knew you could defeat her. Seth and I finished our business and arrived down in the basement to see these 3 having a free for all." Rias said.

"Good thing you did. We might've been in trouble if you hadn't." Kiba said when Koneko walked in dragging Raynare by her arm.

"Look what I found." Koneko said throwing her to the ground.

"So you're Raynare. My name is Rias Gremory, the next heir to the House of Gremory." She introduced.

"Gremory? You've gotta be kidding me." Raynare gulps.

"Shame we don't have time to chat but it's time for you to join your friends that Seth and I dispatched of earlier." Rias said taking out three feathers.

"They were very rude to us." Seth said.

"You two killed them?" Issei gasps.

"There's a reason those two get along so well. Get on their bad said and they'll destroy you." Kiba warns.

"Wow, didn't know I had such badass friends." Issei smiles.

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare such a thing? And to ally with a Vongola of all people?" Raynare asks.

"Because after Dohnaseek attacked Issei, I had Seth ask Neo to do some investigating and she found out you had plans on attacking this town." Rias explains.

"You figured out all that by yourself?" Issei asks as Neo smiles meaning she did.

"Neo's as strong as any member of my team but her skills are better suited to this." Seth said.

"Look at you. I didn't see your Sacred Gear." Rias notices his change.

"Oh yeah. I don't know what happened. It just turned red." Issei said.

"It's called a Red Dragon and it actually explains a lot. See Raynare, hope that makes you feel better." Rias said.

"What?" Raynare gasps.

"It's a powerful Sacred Gear that doubles his power every 10 seconds allowing him to transcend God and Satan. The one downfall is it takes awhile, but since you let your guard down he was able to defeat you." Rias said.

"Issei please." Everyone looks to see Raynare change her clothes to resemble Yuuma. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I had to fulfill my role as a Fallen Angel."

"Yuuma." Issei gasps.

"Oh that's low." Seth said.

"I mean if I didn't care about you would I still wear the bracelet you got me? You wouldn't let them hurt me would you?" Yuuma asks.

Issei looks to her and deep down he knew what he had to say. "Rias." He nods turning away.

"You've messed with my servant's emotions for the last time." Rias said as Raynare screamed meaning Rias destroyed her.

"Seth why does it hurt?" Issei asks.

"Sometimes love hurts, but you'll find someone." Seth said when he looked up and saw Twilight Healing floating down. Holding out his hand Seth caught them. "Here, you give them back."

Putting the rings on Asia's fingers, Issei felt even worse.

"I'm sorry, you all tried to help but I failed." Issei sobs.

"Not entirely." Rias said taking out a Bishop. "I have something that might help. This is the Bishop, it's strongest magical property is magic."

"Wait do you mean?" Issei gasps.

"Looks like our sister is about to be reborn as a devil." Seth nods.

Creating a magic circle around her Rias chanted as the Bishop piece entered Asia.

"Did it work?" Issei asks.

"Watch closely." Seth said as Asia slowly opened her eyes.

"She's alive, wait is that really her?" Issei asks.

"It is, I don't make it a habit of reviving the deceased but her power may be useful. From now on you are protector. You are her senior devil after all." Rias said.

"Issei?" Asia asks before he hugs her.

"I'm so happy you're home." Issei smiles.

"There might be hope for him after all." Seth chuckles when he looks to Neo as she walks out. "Hey Neo, go visit your dad before you head back out. He misses you."

Neo turns to Seth and nods blowing him a kiss before leaving.

As Issei got Asia out Seth turned to Rias.

"That was a really nice thing you did for him." Seth said.

"Well I know what it means to fall in love with someone. If anything, ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do." Rias smiles.

Smiling Seth hugs her close before they walked out.

* * *

The next day at the Occult Research Club, Issei was sitting down with Rias.

"You're looking well." Rias said.

"Yeah thanks to Asia's healing it's like yesterday never happened." Issei said.

"That's good, she's already proving useful." Rias smiles.

"Hey Rias, if I'm a Pawn does that mean you get 7 more?" Issei asks.

"Actually no. You see Issei, to revive you I needed all 8 of my Pawns." Rias explains surprising him. "The Red Dragon Emperor. Even I never saw that coming. Though don't expect me to coddle you because our newest member might get jealous."

"Huh?" Issei asks when Asia walks in wearing a female Kuoh uniform.

"Uh what's going on?" Asia asks.

"We were just talking." Issei said quickly.

"No, it makes sense after all she's prettier than me and will probably do things I won't. Oh lord please forgive me." Asia begs before a sharp pain.

"A devil praying to god, that's a new one." Asia turns to see Seth walking in with Blake, Hinata, Erza and Hibari.

"We heard you got a new piece so we thought it was only right we introduce ourselves." Erza smiles.

"I just came because Akeno made a cake." Hibari said when Kiba and Koneko walk in.

"Hey everyone's here." Kiba smiles.

"I'm almost glad to see you up and moving." Koneko said.

"And here's a little something to welcome our newest member." Akeno said pushing a cart with a big cake on it.

"Hey Seth." Rias said getting his attention. "Thanks for all the help."

"Anytime." Seth smiles.

Little did they know outside on the tree by the window a red and yellow bird was watching them and through its eyes a man with blonde hair surrounded by multiple girls was watching them.

"Well isn't this a happy ending. Gag me." He smirks.

* * *

At a small house, Neo walked up to it and opened the door.

"Hey! Who's there? You better not be another salesman or I'll blow you to bits!" A male voice threatened causing Neo to chuckle.

Taking off her hat and shoes Neo looks up as a man with silver hair walks out. This was Gokudera Hayato.

When he saw her Gokudera smiles softly. "Really wish you sent a text ahead of time telling me Seth called you back."

Smiling Neo just shrugs before walking over and hugging him.

"Oh well, at least my little girl is home for a little bit." Gokudera sighs hugging her back. "Come on, let's have some dinner and you can tell me what you've been up to. Boss and I have been pretty busy too."

Liking the sound of that Neo and Gokudera walk into the next room past a picture that had Tsuna, Gokudera, and a man with spiky black holding a young Seth, Neo and a girl with white hair in a bun.


	4. Familiar Forest

**Chapter 4: Familiar Forest**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. This one I needed to get done before anything else. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since Asia had joined up as Rias' Bishop and when Rias asked where she wanted to live she almost instantly said Issei's house.

While Asia had really hit it off with Issei she also found Sakura to be enjoyable to hang around.

Sitting in class, Seth was looking at Issei and Asia talking when Itachi walked in.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we have a new student." Itachi said.

"Another one?" Matsuda asks.

"I hope it's another hottie." Motohama said.

"Come on in." Itachi said as Seth's eyes widen to see Neo walking in wearing a Kuoh Academy uniform. "Everyone meet Neopolitan Hayato."

Neo smiles waving to class surprising Seth, Issei and Asia.

"Now take a seat." Itachi said as Neo walks in and takes the seat right next to Seth and moves her desk close to him.

"Oh boy." Seth said seeing this day was about to get eventful.

Walking out of class, Neo was holding Seth close enjoying this.

"Why didn't you tell me you were joining Kuoh?" Seth asks as Neo gestured saying it just kinda happened. "I guess for now you can enjoy the break."

Smiling Neo was about to hug him when she noticed Rias walking down the hall. Grinning she grabs Seth and kisses him on the lips just as Rias walks up to them causing her to gasp.

"Neopolitan!" Rias snaps Neo to let go and look at her. "Its one thing to tease Seth but to make out with him right in front of me?!" Rias glares but Neo just pulls Seth close pressing her chest into his arm. "It's a good thing you're mute because no one will hear you scream." Rias cracks her knuckles.

Letting go Neo walks towards Rias more than happy to prove her wrong.

"Oh no, not again." Seth sighs as both girls lunged at each other.

* * *

In the Student Council Room, Seth was sitting across from Sona as they played a game of chess. Even though no one has ever beaten Sona in chess, Seth liked a challenge and they had pretty good talks.

"So I guess the rumor was true. Your friend Neo caused quite the scuffle with Rias." Sona noticing the bruises and ruffled clothes on Seth as she moved her pawn.

"Sometimes being a Vongola is just exhausting." Seth said moving his pawn.

"At least it's interesting." Sona jokes moving her rook and taking his pawn.

"Ha ha ha so glad my personal drama can entertain you." Seth said sarcastically taking out her rook. "So I hear it's around that time for Devils to get familiars?"

"Yes, my new Pawn Saji is very interested in getting one. Don't you have to go there too?" Sona asks moving her Bishop.

"Yeah that guy final finished the Vongola boxes. Gotta go pick them up." Seth said moving a pawn.

"At least yours are already picked out, still how do those things work?" Sona asks taking his knight with her Queen.

"The Vongola box responds to the users Dying Will Flame and created a creature based on the flame and the user's personality." Seth said taking her rook.

"Interesting so the creature inside can literally be anything." Sona said moving her knight to take his pawn.

"Exactly." Seth said looking down at the board and he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Seth?" Sona asks confused as he slowly picked up his bishop and moved it.

"I think that's checkmate." Seth said causing Sona's eyes to widen in shock.

Looking down at the board, he was right, he beat her.

"I never lost a game of chess before. How were you?" Sona said shocked.

"Well we've played Chess twice a week every week for 3 years. I was able to pick up on your old strategies and figured out a way to counter them. Good game." Seth said as Sona looks up to him and a soft blush appeared on her face.

You see Sona is a girl who prides herself on her intellect and chess was her best game. So much that if anyone ever beat her, she would marry them and needless to say the fact that Seth was the one to beat her certainly added to this.

"So uh I guess I better round up my team and we'll meet you guys at Rias' club." Seth said standing up and walking away not noticing Sona with a hand on her chest.

* * *

At the Occult Research Club, Seth walks in to see all the club members together.

"I see Neo isn't with you." Rias said.

"I think I might have to keep you two apart for awhile." Seth said.

"So Seth what's up?" Issei asks

"I'm here on business. Rias, my team and I need to go the Familiar Forest to pick something up. Can I tag along with you when you guys go?" Seth asks.

"Of course. I was just telling Issei and Asia all about familiars." Rias said.

"They sound interesting but how do we get them?" Asia asks.

"That's the fun part." Rias said when the door opens the Sona and her entire peerage walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona said when she noticed Seth with them.

"No trouble at all." Rias said.

"Who are those people?" Asia asks.

"That's Sona Shitori, the Student Council President and that's Tsubaki Shinra the vice president." Issei points.

"It's not often you visit here." Seth said.

"Yes well I thought it was time to congratulate Rias on her new pieces." Sona said.

"Wait she knows?" Issei asks.

"Her real name is Sona Sitri, the heir to the house of Sitri another devil house." Seth said.

"Seriously? There are more?" Issei asks.

"Wow Rias, you must not think much of your new piece if you haven't told him about us." A boy with blonde hair said. This was Saji.

"It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households Saji." Sona said.

"So this is your new piece?" Seth asks.

"Saji Genshirou, my pawn." Sona introduces.

"This is my pawn Issei Hyoudou and my bishop Asia Argento." Rias introduces.

"Cool, so you're a pawn like me." Issei smiles.

"Fat chance loser, you all don't deserve to be in the same room as us." Saji said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Issei glares.

"I'll have you know I took up 4 pawns." Saji boasts.

"Issei took 8." Seth informs.

"Wait what? And what are you supposed to be?" Saji asks.

"Seth Vongola, the heir to the Vongola family. The only group of humans allied with devils. You should know your facts before you boast." Sona said before smiling at Seth. "I apologize, the new ones are always the most reckless."

"No problem." Seth chuckles.

"A pleasure." Saji said holding out his hand which Asia took.

"No the pleasure is all mine." Asia said.

"Hey are you angel because you look like you fell from heaven?" Saji flirts when Issei grabs his hand and crushes it.

"Watch it Saji or else." Issei glares when Saji crushes back.

"This is embarrassing." Rias said.

"Tell me about it." Sona said.

"For god sake you two are in high school, act like it." Seth sighs.

"How's flyer duty loser? I'm an official member getting a familiar an everything." Saji brags.

"Well guess what? So am I." Issei brags.

"Oh is that your plan Rias?" Sona asks.

"Yes, Seth and his group were gonna come with me so he can pick something up. I was thinking of going next week." Rias said.

"Well that's a problem for us since he only allows people once a month." Sona said.

"Well maybe there's a way you two can decide who can go." Seth suggests.

"Yes good idea. How about a contest? Whoever wins gets to go." Rias said.

"Surely you don't mean a Rating Game." Sona asks.

"No, we'd never get permission for something like that." Rias said.

"You're right, plus this isn't the time to draw attention to yourself." Sona smirks.

"Don't go there." Rias glares causing Seth to look at her worried. "I know, let's settle it the high school way with sports."

"Uh oh." Seth gulps seeing what was coming.

* * *

The next day at the tennis court, Rias and Akeno were facing Sona and Tsubaki.

"No mercy Akeno." Rias said.

"May the best devil win." Sona grins.

As Issei, Matsuda and Motohama were about to take out their cameras two hands yanked them out their hands.

"Hey what's the big i—" As they turned around they saw Seth, Hibari, Erza, Blake, Hinata and Neo glaring at them.

"Oh crap the Student Disciplinary Committee!" Motohama screams.

"Alright listen up any of you try anything funny?" Seth holds out the cameras and Hibari crushed them with his tonfas. "Am I clear?"

All the boys nod in fear as Seth turns to watch the match.

"Always a gentleman." Rias giggles before serving the ball.

As everyone watched the game started to get more intense.

"Here's a taste of this!" Sona uses magic on the ball and it bounces out of the way of Rias earning her a point.

"Hey didn't we agree on no magic?" Kiba asks.

"Yes, we did." Konkeko nods.

"You two clearly don't know Rias and Sona like I do." Seth said getting their attention. "They go overboard on everything."

"Oh come on, Seth aren't you exaggerating?" Blake asks when a tennis ball flies through the net about to hit her when Seth yanks her out of the way.

"No I am not." Seth gulps as a look of fear appears on Blake's face.

Soon the tennis match started to get really out of hand as Rias whacks the ball but it spun towards Neo causing her to duck.

Looking up Neo glares at Rias. "That was for yesterday!" Rias calls out.

Neo was about to go in for round 2 when Erza and Hinata grabbed her arms.

"Oh no you don't." Erza said.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Seth was sitting with Rias and Sona holding up two destroyed rackets.

"You two just couldn't resist, could you?" Seth asks causing both girls to rub the back of their heads.

"I thought we could handle a game without you as the ref but clearly we were wrong." Sona said.

"Sorry Seth." Rias said.

"Alright, the next game will be tomorrow before the full moon, whoever wins this one goes with me to the Familiar Forest and you two clearly can't control yourselves my team and I will be the refs, sound fair?" Seth asks.

"Sounds reasonable." Sona nods.

"I'm fine with it." Rias nods.

"Good, so what's the deciding game?" Seth asks.

"Dodgeball." Both girls said and instantly Seth turns pale.

"Oh this is not gonna end well." Seth groans.

"I better go tell the others." Rias said walking out.

Seth sighs about to walk out when Sona stands up.

"Seth." She said getting his attention. "Thanks for always helping us. You always seem to be there to lend a hand."

"It's what I do. Just warning if dodgeball gets out of control don't hit anyone on my team." Seth begs causing Sona to giggle.

"I'll try." Sona said when she noticed Seth looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just you have a very nice smile." Seth said surprising her. "You should smile more often."

As Seth walked out Sona smiles softly at the compliment.

* * *

The next night, Seth and his team plus Neo were sitting on the bleachers while Rias's team was stretching.

"Why can't these two ever just do rock, paper, scissors?" Seth sighs.

"Well look on the bright side, either way we get to go tonight." Itachi said.

"Besides this time they have to take everything into consideration." Sakura said.

"Yeah come on. Do you really think those two would destroy the entire school over a silly competition?" Hinata asks.

"Well…" Seth said uncomfortably before looking down to see Issei handing something to his group.

"Team Headbands?" Rias asks.

"Yeah I stayed up all night making them. I just wanted to show how much you guys mean to me and plus this reminds me not to hit someone on my own team." Issei said.

"This was very nice of you Issei." Rias smiles.

"You're a pervert, but you're sweet." Koneko said when Sona's team walks in.

"And here comes the other team." Seth said.

Soon the game started and almost instantly the game got crazy.

Tsubasa threw the dodgeball at Koneko and the force was so powerful it ripped her clothes.

"I thought you said there was no powers." Sakura asks.

"This is the tennis match all over again." Seth said.

"Try this on for size!" Tsubaki said glowing blue and throwing the ball towards Rias who catches it.

"Impressive, catching Tsubaki's spike head on is not easy." Sona said.

"Don't forget Sona I'm a Gremory that's how we roll!" Rias said throwing the ball through a magic circle igniting it on fire as it smashed into Tomoe burning off her clothes.

Soon magic circles were flying everywhere as explosions went off and a dodgeball went through the window destroying it.

"I had no idea dodgeball was so terrifying!" Asia panics.

"This is a fight to the death!" Issei panics.

"Should we do something?" Hinata asks when a dodgeball flew towards.

"INCOMING!" Itachi yells as they jumped off the bleachers avoiding the explosion.

"Why are they throwing at us?!" Erza asks as more magic coated dodgeballs flew in their direction.

"We're not even playing!" Sakura said catching one.

"Wow they really want this win!" Itachi said jumping up and down dodging stray balls.

"Don't those girls have any self-control?" Hibari asks dropping to the ground to avoid two balls.

Neo opens her parasol as Hinata and Blake ran behind her to help support her as the balls pelted them.

"They're devils! They don't know the meaning of the word!" Blake said.

"Less talking, more dodging!" Seth said grabbing a ball and using it to block the others thrown at him.

"Here comes the pain!" Sona said throwing a ball that flew right to Issei hitting him where the sun don't shine.

"Time out!" Seth yells snapping everyone out of it as they all looked over to see Seth's team was panting heavily.

"Whoa what happened to you guys?" Akeno asks.

"You happened. All your magic coated dodgeballs attacked us." Erza said.

"And we're not even players." Hinata pants as Neo pants and flips off Rias.

"Look we have 30 seconds left on the clock can you please just play dodgeball like normal teenagers for at least that amount of time?" Seth asks.

"Sure." Koneko said as the game restarted and she threw a ball hitting Saji in the crotch winning Rias the game.

"Thank you Koneko." Seth said before blowing the whistle ending the game.

"Well Sona looks we get to go." Rias said.

"As much as I hate losing a deal's a deal, but if this was a Rating Game things might have been different." Sona said.

"You really think so? Well I guess we won't know until we play the game." Rias said.

"At least we don't have to worry about that for a while." Seth said.

"Don't be so sure Seth you never know what the future holds. Speaking of I expect a rematch for our last chess match." Sona said.

"You're on Sitri." Seth smiles as Sona walks out.

* * *

At the Occult Research Club, Sakura was healing everyone but Issei's wounds for obvious reasons.

"Despite the craziness at least it's over." Seth said.

"Thanks for helping out the whole time." Rias said.

"It's what I do, we still want our Vongola Boxes though." Seth said.

"Well, let's go get them." Rias said summoning a magic circle.

"Wait, right now?" Asia asks.

"It's a full moon which means its our best chance." Rias said as they all walked in and appeared in the Familiar Forest.

"Whoa what is this place?" Issei asks.

"The Familiar Forest, do you ever listen?" Hibari asks.

"It's kinda scary." Asia.

Neo looks at the forest and gets an idea. Smirking she looks towards Seth only to see Rias holding his hand having beaten her to it.

"Payback." Rias mouths causing Neo to growl.

"Who's there?" A male voice said.

Looking up they saw a man with a backwards hat, spiky hair, and a backpack.

"The Master of the Familiars aka Zatouji." He brags.

"That is not how an adult should dress." Itachi said.

"He looks like he's trying to dress like a 10 year old." Sakura said.

"What a beautiful full moon tonight, perfect for finding Familiars. With me by your side you can get any familiar you want." Zatouji said.

"He's weird but he's the best." Akeno said.

"He's also a master craftsman and makes special objects for my family." Seth said walking forward. "Zatouji do you have them all?"

Zatouji looks down and see the Sky ring on him. "Of course." Zatouji jumps down and reaches into his backpack. "It took awhile but I made them just as you asked."

"Wait I thought only we were getting familiars?" Issei asks.

"We are, the Vongolas get something a little different." Kiba said as Zatouji pulls out 7 little boxes that were Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet all of which had the Vongola crest on them.

"Boxes?" Asia asks.

"Vongola Boxes. Very powerful and very rare items exclusive only to the Vongola Family." Rias said as Seth took the orange, Sakura took the yellow, Blake took the red, Hinata took green, Erza took blue, Itachi took indigo and Hibari got the violet.

"Now uh about those extras you asked for?" Zatouji asks as Seth rolls his eyes and pulled out a new blue hat. "Perfect. This one was getting old." Zatouji threw off his old one and put the new one on. "Pleasure doing business with you." Zatouji hands him 4 extra boxes.

Looking to Neo, Seth walks over and holds out an Indigo box causing her to smile before pointing to herself.

"You've earned it." Seth nods as Neo tackles him into a hug with kissing him all over his face. "Neo please, not now!"

A murderous glare appears on Rias as Neo climbs off with a happy smile on her face.

"Now then, what familiars would you like? Something fast, strong, poisonous?" Zatouji asks looking to Issei and Asia.

"I would like some cute pets, particularly female." Issei said.

"Nothing like that. A familiar should be strong and brave, one that can aid you in battle." Zatouji said.

"Uhmm I would also like a cute one." Asia said.

"Of course." Zatouji said changing his attitude.

"Thank you, kind sir." Asia smiles.

"Great, there's two of them now." Erza groans.

The first stop Zatouji took them to was a large lake.

"Inside this lake are Undine, water sprites." Zatouji said.

"Water sprites? The means they mean they're just the type of woman a king wants in his harem. Issei said with a perverted grin when Seth bonks him on the head. "Hey!"

"Would it kill you to stop thinking with your dick for once?" Seth asks.

"Look!" Zatouji said getting their attention. "An Undine is emerging." All of them look to the lake and from it a large muscular woman appeared.

"What is that?! She looks like a bodybuilder!" Issei gasps.

"Wow you are a lucky boy. Undine are great to have at your side." Zatouji said.

"No I'm not! That guy looks like he can kill me!" Issei sobs.

"That's a female." Zatouji said causing Issei to die a little inside.

"This is gonna take a while." Blake rolls her eyes before taking out a book to read as they kept going.

"I thought she seemed nice. She had very pure eyes." Asia said.

"Please don't bring it up again." Issei said.

"Hold on." Zatouji said coming to a stop. "Look."

Pointing to some branches they saw a small dragon.

"A dragon?" Issei said surprised.

"It's adorable." Asia smiles.

"That's a Sprite Dragon. It's a dragon that uses blue lightning." Zatouji explains.

"That's a rare one." Kiba said.

"If you want it, now's your chance. Once it grows up they're impossible to catch." Zatouji said.

"Issei has dragon powers so he would make a good match." Akeno said.

"Alright, Sprite Dragon I—" Before Issei could finish Asia let out a scream.

Looking over they saw a green slime raining down on Asia, Akeno, Rias, Koneko, Hinata, Sakura, Blake, Erza and Neo.

"Slime?" Kiba draws his sword but they rain down on him, Itachi and Hibari blinding them.

Seth and Issei look to see the slime was eating the clothes right off the girls bodies.

Quickly Seth turns to Zatouji who had his eyes covered by slime as well while Issei was enjoying the show.

"What the hell is that?" Seth points.

"This creature likes to eat clothing, particularly female clothing." Zatouji explains.

"A slime that melts clothes?! Rias I want this slime as my familiar! This is the pet I've been wanting my entire life!" Issei smiles.

"Oh hell no!" Seth yells as flames erupted on his hands as he blasted the slime off all of the girls.

"NO!" Issei screams as the girls broke free and all attacked the slime destroying it.

Looking around he saw the only slime left was attached to Asia. Thinking quickly he ran over and hugged her.

"Issei, move. That thing does not deserve to live." Erza declares drawing a sword.

"No! I won't! This slime was destined for me!" Issei sobs.

"I never seen a devil want a familiar so worthless." Zatouji said when blue lighting zapped the slime destroying it.

"Sli-Sli no!" Issei sobs.

"You gave it a name?" Sakura sweatdrops as Blake walked up to Issei.

"Issei, I might know a way to help." Blake said getting his attention.

"How?" Issei asks as Blake slams her book in his face knocking him to the ground.

"I hate this place." Hibari said as Seth tried to cover his eyes because of all the naked girls around him.

"Can we just get outta here?" Seth asks.

"I'm fine with that." Itachi said when the Sprite dragon flew down onto Asia's shoulder.

"The Sprite Dragon." Hinata said.

"It only attacks in defense. That must mean it thought the slime was trying to hurt her." Zatouji said.

"Well I guess that means this trip wasn't for nothing." Erza said.

"What? But I haven't found a familiar yet." Issei said as Seth glares at him and yanks him up by his jacket.

"Too damn bad Issei, you had plenty of chances and you blew it. We're leaving, now." Seth glares with a fire in his eyes causing Issei to shudder in fear.

"My oh my I love seeing Seth's angry side." Akeno giggles.

"Better listen to him Issei, he's not kidding around." Rias smiles.

"Oh man. Come back Sli-Sli." Issei sobs.

* * *

Back at the Occult Reseach Club, Asia was holding her new familiar close.

"They say Sprite Dragons only give themselves to the most pure hearted of masters. They would never choose a devil." Rias said.

"Asia used to be a holy sister so maybe that's why." Akeno said as she looked to see Seth drop Issei onto the couch.

"Issei, I do not know what to do with you. Why does your mind always revolve around girls and their naked bodies?" Seth asks.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this now?" Issei asks.

"It's not just now, you've been like since you got accepted into this school. Last night was the last straw. You had so many choices and you wanted the most worthless thing in existence simply for the fact that it can melt clothes." Seth said.

"You even cried over it." Hinata said.

"2 years of beating you up for your stupid antics and I still can't get you to understand how to act like a decent human being." Seth said.

"You could just give up and accept me for who I am." Issei suggests.

"Never, I will break you. From now on consider yourself in Student Disciplinary Boot Camp until this problem of yours ends." Seth declares.

"What?!" Issei said as he looks up to see Seth, Itachi, Hinata, Sakura, Blake, Hibari, Erza and Neo glaring down on him.

"You have potential but this perverted side of you wastes it." Erza said.

"Just wait until we're done with you." Blake glares.

"Come on guys, you can't be serious." Issei said.

"Oh we are." Sakura nods.

"This has been a long time coming." Itachi said.

"It's for your own good and women everywhere." Hinata said as Neo nods.

"Welcome to hell." Hibari declared causing Issei to turn pale.


	5. Riser Phenex

**Chapter 5: Riser Phenex**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this is where things get exciting as you see a whole different side to Seth. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves with Seth as he and Rias were sitting down to a romantic dinner.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. You really pulled out all the stops." Rias said.

"I just wanted you to have a nice night." Seth said.

Smiling Seth and Rias were about to lean in and kiss when suddenly flames shot out of the ground surrounding them.

"You really thought you could sneak past me, you pathetic human?" A voice said as a bird covered in flames flew in and separated Seth from Rias.

"Rias!" Seth gasps as he tried to save her but a shadowy figure ended up taking her away.

"She's mine now." The voice said as the shadows faded away to reveal a man with blonde hair laughing at him before he attacked Seth.

Screaming Seth woke up in his room revealing it was just a dream.

Panting heavily Seth looked around his room before getting up and splashing some water on his face.

"Ugh I've been having that stupid dream more and more lately." Seth said before tightening his fist at the memory of that man. "Riser…I hate you so much." Seth growls.

* * *

At school, Seth had indeed gone forth with his promise to break Issei of his habits and the Student Disciplinary Committee were hard at work.

At the Kendo Club, Erza was watching as she had Issei patch the hole he and his friends always peeped through.

"Pick up the pace Issei, these holes aren't gonna fix themselves." Erza said.

"Come on Erza, I've been working all morning and during class breaks." Issei groans.

"And you're gonna keep working until you decide to stop. It's your call Issei, change or be worked like this until graduation." Erza offers.

"This is so not fair." Issei whines hammering the nail in. "Alright the hole is patched can I go to class now?"

"Go." Erza nods as the bell rings.

Walking to his class, Issei sat down in his seat groaning.

"I hate my life." Issei groans when Matsuda and Motohama walk over.

"So Issei where have you been?" Matsuda asks.

"The Student Disciplinary Committee is putting me through hell trying to fix me." Issei groans.

"Wow sucks to be you." Motohama said.

"That's the difference between us and you there's no way I'd let the likes of Seth and Hibari beat me down." Matsuda said.

"Yeah that guy doesn't know who he's dealing with." Motohama said when Seth walks in and grabs them both from behind.

"Care to test that boys?" Seth asks causing both of them to freeze up. "Get in your seats right now."

Almost immediately they ran away with their tails between their legs.

"So what did Erza have you do?" Seth asks.

"Had me fill in all my peeping spots." Issei said.

"Good after school you and I will go the girl's locker room. We've been getting reports of boys peeping and you are gonna tell me every lock you and your friends now so we can change them and afterwards you're gonna apologize to the all the female clubs and assist them with whatever they need." Seth said.

"Seth why are you doing this to me? You never cared when I peeped on girls before." Issei said.

"Because things are different now Issei, whether you want to admit it or not we are in a situation where being perverted or making mistakes like what you did at the Forest can lead to people getting hurt or worse. It's time to grow up Issei and start thinking more with your brain and less with your dick." Seth said.

"Easy for you to say. I bet as a Vongola you were able to get everything you ever wanted." Issei said in a huff.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Seth said as class started.

* * *

After class, Rias was at the Occult Research Club with Blake, Koneko, Akeno and Asia.

"Seth's been very busy with Issei." Rias said looking to Blake who was reading.

"We all have, we've been putting him through the ringer all week, but he's a tough nut to crack." Blake said.

"I say just crush the nut, it's much easier." Koneko said.

"Seth destroy something of Rias? Do you even know him?" Blake smirks.

"Seth knows Issei is a valuable piece of my Peerage. He'd never do something that extreme." Rias said.

"But why are you letting Blake and all her friends be so mean to him?" Asia asks.

"Not mean, tough there's a big difference." Blake said.

"Besides Asia at least he has you to heal him." Akeno reminds.

"Speaking of how is living with him?" Blake asks.

"Issei is very kind to me. I love living with his family." Asia said.

"At least he's not a perv 24/7." Blake said closing her book and standing up. "I better head home."

"Yeah me too." Asia said as she and Koneko stood up.

"Have a good night you three." Rias said as they walked out.

"Seth may not show it but he knows you're gonna need Issei in the future." Akeno said.

"Thinking about me? What else is new?" Rias smiles.

"While Issei isn't the strongest piece he's been getting very positive comments from clients. Yet he hasn't made a single pact." Akeno said.

"He's an interesting one, but he needs that potential brought out." Rias said.

"Good thing he has your boyfriend to knock some sense into him then." Akeno giggles.

"Akeno why don't you head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Rias said.

As Akeno left a magic circle appeared nearby causing Rias to narrow her eyes as a figure emerged.

* * *

That night at Seth's house, Seth was in his room trying to figure out new ideas to help Issei.

"Hmm maybe I can have him follow Itachi around and be his assistant or maybe Hibari." Seth said when a magic circle appeared in his room. Turning around he saw Rias appear. "Hey is something wrong?" Suddenly Rias grabs Seth and pushes him down onto his bed. "Rias what's going on?"

"Seth I need you to make love me." Rias said causing his eyes to widen.

"What?" Seth said taken by surprise.

"I need you to take my virginity and I need you do it now." Rias said in an almost desperate tone as she took off her clothes.

"Rias what is going on?" Seth asks.

"This is the only way I'll be finally free. I know this sudden but if I'm ruined then they can't complain about. Please Seth save me." Rias said about to move in when suddenly Seth grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed.

"Rias enough, what is going on?" Seth said.

"So that's it? Am I not good enough for you? Am I undesirable?" Rias asks with a saddened look on her face.

"That's not it at all Rias. I do desire you. I want you so badly! You're the most beautiful and kind hearted woman I've ever met." Seth declared.

"Then why won't you do it?" Rias asks.

"Because I can't do it when you're like this. I see that look in your eyes and in your voice. You're scared, you're not the girl I love. When I do make love to you, I don't want it to be like this. Can you understand?" Seth asks.

"Yes Seth, I can." Rias said sitting up. "Just let me do one thing."

"What's that?" Seth asks as Rias leans in and kisses him on the lips.

"Thank you for reminding me of why I fell in love with you." Rias said hugging him.

"There's my Rias." Seth smiles hugging back when suddenly a bright silver light entered the room. "Oh now I get it." Seth sighs seeing why she was acting like this as a woman with silver hair in a maid outfit appeared. This was Grayfia.

"Really Rias? You try using the Vongolas to get you out of this agreement?" Grayfia asks.

"Hey Grayfia." Seth sighs.

"My virtue is mine to do with as I please. What's wrong with giving it to the one I admire the most?" Rias asks.

"Even so you are the next Heir to the House of Gremory." Grayfia said picking up Rias' clothes.

"I take it something big is going on?" Seth asks.

"I'm afraid so Vongola Heir. Summon your guardians and meet us tomorrow." Grayfia said as they stepped into the magic circle.

"Bye Seth." Rias aid as she disappeared.

"There's only one thing in the world that can make Rias act like this…I've been waiting for this day a long time." Seth growls.

* * *

The next day at the Occult Research Club, Seth, Itachi, Erza, Blake, Hinata, Sakura, Hibari and Neo arrived to see all of Rias's pieces and Grayfia there as well.

"Good everyone's here." Rias said.

"Do I have your permission to speak openly, milady?" Grayfia asks.

"Very well." Rias said when an orange magic circle appeared and from a burst of flames a man with blonde hair appeared. Upon seeing him, Seth tightened his fists. This was Riser Phenex.

"Riser has arrived in the human world. It's good to see you again, my darling Rias." Riser said.

"Who is this guy?" Issei asks.

"This gentleman is Riser Phenex, a pure blood devil and the third heir to the House of Phenex." Grayfia introduced.

"So what does that mean?" Issei asks.

"He's also engaged to the next Heir of the House of Gremory." Grayfia said.

"He's marrying Rias? I thought you were her boyfriend." Issei said looking to Seth.

"Like a pathetic human could ever have a woman like Rias." Riser said.

"Lady Rias has been engaged to Riser for quite some time." Grayfia said as Seth grinded his teeth in anger.

"They're getting married?" Issei asks.

"Only because you slipped the engagement in when I wasn't around." Seth glares.

"Don't be too sad Vongola, you never would have gotten permission anyway." Riser said as he sat down next to Rias and Akeno poured him a cup of tea.

Standing across from him Seth never took his eyes off him.

"Hey uh what did Seth mean when he said Riser got her when he wasn't around?" Issei whispers.

"You see Seth had to travel the world to find the 6 of us and make us his guardians and the process alone took years to find all of us." Itachi said.

"And during that time Riser went right to Rias's father and brother and got a marriage certificate before Seth could stop it." Sakura said.

"That's low." Issei said as Neo nods in agreement.

"Mmm the tea prepared by my Rias' queen is divine." Riser said sipping his tea.

"Thank you." Akeno said walking away as Riser's hands moved around Rias only for her to stand up.

"That's enough Riser. Why can't you understand? I refuse to marry you." Rias said.

"But my darling, Riser believes your family situation doesn't allow you to be so selfish." Riser said.

"I will not bring my family to ruin but make no mistake my husband will be my choice." Rias said.

"Your father and Sirzechs have already agreed to this." Riser said.

"Because they were rushed. For the last time, I will not marry you." Rias said when Riser grabs her by the cheeks.

For the last time Rias, Riser bares the title to the House of Phenex and I refuse to let our name be ruined." Riser said when Seth grabbed his arm surprising everyone.

"She said beat it loser. She doesn't want you and frankly, I don't think there's a woman alive who would." Seth glares.

"How dare you even touch me, you lowly human!" Riser snaps when Seth twists his arm causing him to pull back.

"Seth, Riser I am here on behalf of Lord Sirzechs this is to be a meeting of peace." Grayfia said stepping forward.

"When faced with one who is known as the Most Powerful Queen even Riser is somewhat fearful." Riser said as Seth lets go.

"Sorry Grayfia." Seth said.

"Sirzechs anticipated something like this might happen so he suggested one more possibility." Grayfia said.

"Of course he did, what is it?" Rias asks.

"If Lady Rias refuses to cooperate with the will of her house, she can challenge Riser via a Rating Game." Grayfia said surprising everyone.

"Rating Game? Didn't Sona mention something like that?" Issei recalls.

"It's basically a competition among devils and their servants." Blake explains.

"Last team standing wins." Erza said.

"Like Chess?" Issei asks.

"Exactly." Akeno nods.

"Riser has already won numerous Rating Games, but my bride to be hasn't competed in any." Riser brags.

"But how many threw the matches for you?" Seth asks causing Riser to glare.

"You doubt my power?" Riser asks.

"You bet I do, Yakitori." Seth mocks causing everyone even Grayfia to laugh at the nickname.

"Tell me Rias minus the Vongola Guardians is this little group of devils all you have?" Riser asks.

"So what if it is?" Rias asks as Riser snaps his fingers and 15 girls appeared out of a magic circle that burst with flames.

"Riser has a complete set." Riser said while Issei was both amazed and jealous.

"Whoa look at all the hotties." Issei said when Hibari elbows him in the gut shutting him up.

"Remember when I said sounding like a perv was gonna start being painful?" Hibari asks.

"Yes." Issei groans.

"Cute outfits, see you went the all-girls route." Seth said.

"Jealous Vongola? I have more than twice your Guardians. Although Riser might look the other way for your disrespect if you agreed to part with a few of your fighters." Riser said looking at Blake, Erza, Sakura, Hinata, and Neo who glare at him. "What do you say, ladies?"

"No way in hell." Sakura said.

"Never." Hinata said.

"I'd rather die." Blake said.

"You are garbage turned flesh." Erza said as Neo flipped him off.

"Like I said no woman wants you." Seth said.

"Is that right? Yubelluna come here." Riser said as a woman with long purple hair walked up to Riser and he made out with her right in front of everyone pissing off both Seth and Rias. "See this Vongola? You a lowly human like you can never hope to have what I have. You are worthless." Riser mocks as he gropes Yubelluna.

"The only worthless person in this room is you Riser. How dare you even think of marrying Rias when you do something like that in front of her!" Seth said as flames erupted out of his hands.

"Seth." Rias said touched.

"I've been wanting to do this for years Riser." Seth declared.

"Mira, shut him up." Riser said as a girl with blue hair appeared in front of Seth.

"How dare you speak to Lord Riser like that. Show him some respect!" Mira said swinging her wooden staff at him but Seth dodges and delivers a power punch to Mira's gut sending her smashing into the wall with ease.

"Anyone else want to meet the wall?" Seth asks.

"Seth's even scarier than Hibari right now." Issei said flinching thinking that Hibari was gonna hit him again.

"Consider yourself lucky Seth doesn't hate you like that." Hibari said.

"That's the thing Riser you think the world bows to you and that you deserve anything you want, but you don't deserve respect, you don't deserve Rias, you don't deserve anything." Seth declares as the flames around him grew.

"You know I never understood why you Vongolas were such a big deal. You're a human after all and humans deserve to stand as our equals." Riser said as flames grew around him. "They deserve to grovel at our feet."

Everyone looked in shock and fear as the two fire users glared each other down ready to rip each other apart.

"That's enough you two." Grayfia said standing in between them. "The decision is up to Lady Rias. Don't make me stop you again."

Growling both of their flames died down.

"You're lucky." Riser glares.

"And you're a dick." Seth glares.

"I accept the Rating Game." Rias said surprising everyone.

"I will inform your brother at once." Grayfia nods in understanding.

"Riser believe me when I say we will annihilate you." Rias vows.

"I look forward to it dear. I'll see you at the games and as for you Vongola." Riser said looking Seth in the eyes. "When I win, I cannot wait to see the look on your face when I take Rias away from you…again." Riser smirks as he and his peerage disappear.

Issei felt paralyzed in fear when he saw Seth growling in anger.

"God I hate that guy!" Seth snaps slamming his fist down destroying the table before breathing heavily. "I wish it was me wiping the floor with that stupid chicken!"

"Well, unfortunately, Seth you can't. Rias has made the challenge so she and Riser will compete in the Rating Game. There is nothing you can do stop this." Grayfia said before she walked up to him so she could whisper. "I'm sorry." She said before disappearing.

"So what are we gonna do?" Issei asks.

"You guys are in dire need of training. All of you." Erza said.

"They're right, we'll need all the help we can get to win this." Rias said.

"We can't leave anything to chance." Akeno said.

"We'll help anyway we can." Hinata said.

"And some strategy would be nice." Seth said taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Issei asks.

"You know how Neo is my source for the Fallen Angels? Well I'm calling my source for Devils." Seth said dialing a number.

"Oh no not that one." Rias groans while Neo smiles happy to hear it.

* * *

At an unknown location, a phone rang when a man picked it up. He had long black hair, a brown coat and what appeared to be horns on the side of his head. This was Lambo. **(Google Lambo 20 years Later)**

"Well this is a surprise." Lambo said answering the phone. "How are you doing Seth?"

"Not well, I need to talk to Lucy right now. It's urgent." Seth said.

Walking out we see a teenage girl with blonde hair in a black shirt and pants combo standing completely still. As she took a deep breath, she started to glow green as Vongola lightning flames surrounded her. This was Lucy Ashley.

"Lucy." Lambo calls out getting her attention. "Seth need to talk to you, he says it's urgent." He said holding out the phone.

Powering down Lucy walks over and picks up the phone. "Hey Seth to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Lucy it finally happened. Riser's here and he wants to battle. I need you to get here ASAP." Seth said causing her eyes to widen.

"I'm on my way." Lucy said running to the porch and grabbed a whip handle. "Sorry Lambo but Seth needs me."

"Try not to go overboard with the beatings." Lambo smirks as Lucy turns to him.

"No promises." Lucy said before hugging Lambo goodbye.

"You're my best student. Show that stupid Phenex how we do things." Lambo said as Lucy nods before running out.


	6. Training

**Chapter 6: Training**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm glad all of you liked the last chapter, things are gonna be interesting in the next chapters. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves in the underworld as a young Seth who had just returned from his journey to find the Vongola Guardians.

Walking to Rias's room, Seth was taking a deep breath. "Okay you can do this."

Knocking on her door, Rias opens it. "Seth? What are you doing here?"

"Rias, these past two years were some of the hardest years of my life, but it helped me realize a few things and one of them is…Rias, will you be my girlfriend?" Seth asks.

"Seth…there's something you need to know." Rias cringed.

A few minutes later…

Sirzechs was in his office working on papers when suddenly Seth bursts in.

"SIRZECHS I'M GONNA KILL YOU I SWEAR TO GOD!" Seth snaps.

"Seth?!" Sirzechs gasps as flames erupted out of Seth's fist and he leaped at him.

Acting quickly, he flips his desk forcing Seth to punch it instead of him. Using this opening Sirzechs moves in and pins Seth to the ground.

"Seth stop! Please!" Rias said running in.

"Rias what's going on?!" Sirzechs asks.

"He knows about the engagement." Rias admits.

Sirzechs's eyes widen as he looks down to him. "Seth…I'm sorry I didn't want you to find out like this."

"How could you just give Rias away like that?! You knew I liked her and you did this?!" Seth said trying to break free.

"Seth, Riser made lots of good points. Us pure blood devils are about to be extinct." Sirzechs said as Seth broke free.

"I didn't want this either Seth." Rias said.

"So you just threw this on your sister without getting her opinion?" Seth asks.

"Seth you're a great person and I like you, but sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do for the good of others. Do you understand?" Sirzechs asks.

"Yes…I understand." Seth said looking to Sirzechs before flames erupted out of his fist.

"Wait no Seth—" Sirzechs tried to stop him but Seth nails Sirzechs in the face.

Flashback End:

We find ourselves in the mountains and Issei was struggling to get up the hill.

"Come on Issei pick up the pace!" Seth said calls out waiting at the top with Rias, Akeno, Itachi, Hinata, Erza, Neo and Blake.

"Rias should I get some of those bags he's carrying?" Asia asks.

"He'll be fine." Rias said.

"That guy needs serious training." Seth said.

"Hey on your right." Kiba said walking past him with a bigger bag.

"Incoming." Sakura said walking by with a bag twice his size.

"How are you guys doing so well?" Issei whines when Koneko walks past him with an enormous bag 4 times his size and Hibari sitting on it reading a book.

"Move it." Koneko said.

"Seriously?!" Issei complains.

"If you don't stop whining, I'm gonna rip your tongue out." Hibari glares causing fear to engulf Issei.

"We have 10 days before the Rating Game and we are gonna make sure you guys win this." Seth said as they arrived at a giant mansion.

"Wow this is amazing." Asia said.

"Alright let's head inside, and get training." Rias said.

"But we just got here. Not fair." Issei said.

"Wow, Seth wasn't kidding. You guys need a lot of help." A female voice said.

Turning around they saw Lucy Ashley standing behind them.

"Whoa, who is that babe?" Issei asks as she walks over.

"Lucy Ashley." Rias narrows her eyes.

"Rias Gremory. Looks like once again you need us to bail you out." Lucy smirks.

"Lucy play nice." Seth said.

"Alright fine, the fact that she needs our help is something I'll be holding over her head forever." Lucy said.

"Seth you know her?" Issei asks.

"Issei, meet Lucy Ashley. Like Neo, she's one of my spies but while Neo watches Fallen Angels, Lucy keeps an eye on the Devils."

"Whoa, you got tons of hotties working for you." Issei said eyeing Lucy.

"Don't even think about it." Lucy said pushing him away. "Hey Neo."

Smiling Neo holds up her hand and the two of them high five.

"Lucy do you have everything we need on Riser?" Seth asks.

"Got it all right here." Lucy said taking out a tablet.

Issei was about to reach for it when Lucy smacks his hand. "Ow! Hey!"

"Don't touch what isn't yours." Lucy glares before turning to Seth with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks Lucy, I owe you big time for this." Seth said.

"Oh I'll figure out a way you can make it up to me." Lucy teases causing Rias to narrow her eyes.

As Seth, Issei, Kiba, Itachi and Hibari walked to their rooms all the girls went to go get changed.

"I guess I'll need an extra bed ready for you." Rias said looking to Lucy.

"Fine with me." Lucy said.

"Lucy we don't need any fights between you again. That means you too Neo." Erza points causing Neo to roll her eyes.

"Uh Lucy." Asia said getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Lucy asks.

"Why do you and Neo hate Rias so much?" Asia asks.

"Because she beat them to being Seth's girlfriend." Sakura said.

"Frankly we thought Seth could have done WAY better than you." Lucy glares as Neo nods in agreement.

"Wait way better?" Rias raises an eyebrow.

Asia looks to the others.

"You see Devils are really big about tradition and that fact that Rias is willing to have a relationship with one can cause quite a bit of danger for her and Seth's families."

"Is Seth really that amazing?" Asia asks.

"The Vongola family is a family rich in history of amazing feats and accomplishments." Blake said.

"Look Rias I may hate you but even I'm not evil enough to let Riser have you." Lucy said.

"Should I be complimented or insulted?" Rias asks.

"Look for some crazy reason you make him happy and we're willing to help." Lucy said causing Rias to smile hearing that until Lucy grabs her by the shirt. "But if you break his heart, I'll break your neck."

"You really think you can take me?" Rias glares.

"Easily." Lucy glares back.

"Lucy, calm down." Blake said.

"Right, sorry." Lucy said as they all got changed.

* * *

Soon they were all gathered in the main room as Lucy showed them the data the tablet.

"Riser has competed in quite a few Rating Games and he's only ever lost twice, but those two times he threw the match on purpose as a respect to allies." Lucy read.

"So in other words he's strong." Kiba said.

"Riser's pieces aren't weak either, but you've got to watch out for these two in particular." Lucy said bringing up a picture of Yubelluna and a little girl with blonde hair. "Yubelluna his Queen and Ravel his Bishop and little sister."

"Wait that dude forced his own sister onto his team? That's messed up." Issei said.

"Sister or not she's powerful. Riser's pieces will come at you relentlessly and won't give you even a second to catch your breath even after you've beaten one." Lucy said.

"They'll strike us down when they find us vulnerable." Koneko said.

"Exactly. Riser loves sneak attacks." Lucy said.

"So what if we take out Riser from the beginning?" Issei suggests.

"I'm afraid that's next to impossible." Rias said.

"Riser is like the Phoneix that his house is named after. He can regenerate after he's hit by an attack and sadly no devil has ever found a way around it." Lucy said.

"But that's totally unfair." Issei said.

"And he uses that to his advantage." Seth growls.

"If you guys are even gonna be able to make it to Riser we have to make sure you guys stand up to his pieces." Lucy said.

"Then we better get started." Akeno said.

* * *

Outside we see Kiba clashing wooden swords with Erza when Blake leaps in and attacks him.

"Really? Ganging up on me?" Kiba asks blocking her attacks.

"You think any of Riser's pieces are gonna take you on one at a time?" Blake asks swinging her sword before kicking him in the gut knocking him back.

Kiba looks up and sees Blake swing in and attack before dodging and going on the attack.

In the mountains, Hinata and Sakura were with Koneko as she was throwing punches against Hinata as he deflects the attack and hits Koneko in a pressure point.

"Don't just hit me, try to find the right spot and attack." Hinata said using Air Palm knocking Koneko back.

As Hinata raced in and threw a series of arm thursts Koneko struggled to just keep from getting any serious blows.

"Don't just take it! Move your body!" Sakura calls out.

Koneko ducks under Hinata's attack and hits her in the gut knocking her back

In a small meadow, Itachi was sitting with Asia.

"Now deep breathes. Let your powers flow through you." Itachi said as they mediated.

Taking a deep breath Asia focused as her powers started to glow.

Suddenly they heard some explosions nearby startling Asia.

"Asia calm down. Concentrate." Itachi said.

"But the fighting." Asia said.

"You think a Rating Game is gonna be quiet? It's gonna loud and filled with people trying to beat you and your friends. You have to be able to focus through distractions." Itachi said.

In the forest, Hibari was facing off against Akeno who had sparks of electricity flowing around her.

"Shame I was really hoping to play with Seth a little bit on this trip." Akeno smiles.

"You should focus on the fight at hand." Hibari said readying his tonfas.

"I wonder what your screams sound like Hibari." Akeno said firing lighting at him, but Hibari jumps out of the way and swings tonfas forcing Akeno to jump back.

"I don't scream, I leave the screaming to my opponents." Hibari glares.

In a clearing, Rias was facing Neo and Lucy.

"I've been wanting to do this for years." Lucy said cracking her knuckles as Neo readied her parasol.

"Try all you want girls you're just fighting for second place. Seth is mine." Rias said.

Pulling out a whip handle Lucy makes lighting Vongola flames take the form of a whip before she flicks it forcing Rias to jump back.

Moving in Neo swings her parasol whacking Rias multiple times before she's pushed back.

Growling Rias swings a kick at Neo who blocks it with a bored expression saying. 'What does Seth see in you?'

Grabbing Neo by her arm Rias flips her sending her flying back.

"You may be the King but don't think for a second that means you're anywhere near strong enough." Lucy said.

"Then why don't you two get your butts over here so I can prove how wrong you are?" Rias asks.

Both Neo and Lucy smirk at this gladly accepting the challenge.

Finally, Seth was facing Issei who charged at him throwing punch after punch.

"Come on, you're just swinging your arm around. Focus on your target, not your arm." Seth said blocking his punches with ease.

As the sun was setting Issei fell to the ground in pain.

"That sucked. The whole day I couldn't land one hit on you." Issei groans.

"Yeah because I been learning to fight like this since I was little. I've got experience, you don't." Seth said sitting next to him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate the words of wisdom." Issei said sarcastically.

"Look Issei, everyone here has their own unique traits and abilities that make us different from everyone else. You need to focus on what makes you special."

"Like what?" Issei asks.

"Remember when those Fallen Angels took Asia? You didn't let anything get in your way from saving her. You can be very hardworking and determined when you want to be. Try and figure out a way to bring out that determination. Think of something that you want more than anything and imagine the only way to get it is to bring out all your power." Seth said.

"Something I want more than anything." Issei said pausing to think.

* * *

That night, everyone had gone back and were relaxing in the hot springs.

On the girls side, Rias winced softly as she stepped into the water.

"Everything alright?" Akeno asks.

"Yeah, Lucy just got a lucky punch in." Rias said getting in.

"You call it luck I call it skill." Lucy said as she got in nearby.

"After a long day like today a nice bath is just what I needed." Erza said.

Asia looks over to Blake and notices her bow was still on she was about to reach for it when Blake stopped her.

"Don't touch." Blake said causing her to step back.

"Better not do anything crazy Asia, you never see Blake without that bow on." Sakura said.

"You really like it that much?" Asia asks.

"Seth gave it to me the day he made me a Storm Guardian." Blake said.

Koneko looks over to Blake and narrows her eyes as she gazes at the bow.

"Hey hold still." Sakura said healing Koneko's arm. "If you can't use your arms you won't be any use to anyone."

"Sorry." Koneko said.

"You girls got lucky I ended up having to face Hibari. He's no fun at all." Akeno said as Neo rolls her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world when she noticed Lucy getting out.

Hinata looks over and couldn't help but stare at how big everyone's chest is and it got her nervous.

On the boy's side, Itachi, Kiba and Hibari were relaxing when Itachi looks over to see Issei staring intensely at the wall separating the boys from the girls.

"Geez Issei should we even be in the same room as you right now?" Kiba asks.

"Shut up this is part of my training!" Issei snaps.

"I don't think Seth would count trying to learn X-Ray vision as training." Itachi said.

"I am not gonna be able to bathe while having to deal with this." Hibari grabs a bucket and throws it at Issei hitting him the head.

"Ow!" Issei said turning around.

"Better not pull any of this when Seth walks in." Itachi warns causing Issei to gulp.

In the changing room, Seth was getting undressed to get in when he suddenly a hand grabs his shoulders and two large melons press into his back.

"Hey handsome." Lucy whispers into his ear.

"I should have known you would try something like this Lucy." Seth sighs as he turns around to see Lucy wearing only a towel while the only thing on Seth was his underwear.

"You still owe me my payment for coming all the way here and getting the dirt on Riser for Rias." Lucy said poking his chest.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Seth asks.

"Not when it comes to you." Lucy said grabbing him and pulling Seth into a kiss almost causing her towel to drop before they pull away. "Any chance I can get more?"

"Not as long Issei is on the other side of that curtain." Seth points.

"I'll take what I can get." Lucy smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underworld, Grayfia was talking to Sirzechs and Tsuna about the situation with the Rating Game.

"That's quite a story." Sirzechs said.

"Indeed. Seth was not a fan of this choice." Grayfia said.

"No, Seth would have wanted to take Riser on himself." Tsuna said.

"Sadly, Riser never has to accept a Rating Game unless your boy can make him an offer he can't refuse." Sirzechs said.

"Seth would have made a great fiancé to Rias. Why did you never consider him?" Tsuna asks.

"Especially after that punch he gave you when he found out." Grayfia said as Sirzechs winced touching the part of his face where he was punched. "Not many people can say they punched Lucifer in the face and live to tell the tale."

"For a kid, he had one mean left hook." Sirzechs cringed.

"What did you expect? You deserved that for giving into Riser's request." Grayfia narrows her eyes.

"Even I wanted to punch you for that stupid idea." Tsuna said.

"How many times do I have to admit I made a stupid mistake?" Sirzechs said.

"We'll let you know." Tsuna said.

"Alright, alright please. Rias and Seth are the next heirs to the House of Gremory and Vongola. What comes to pass in these next few days will be up to them." Sirzechs said.

* * *

It was late at night as Seth was talking to his mom.

"So how's training coming along?" Kyoko asks.

"They're progressing. Everyone's trying their best to make sure Rias comes out on top." Seth said.

"What about you? How are you taking this?" Kyoko asks.

"I don't know Mom, I'm nervous. Rias is fighting Riser for her future and I can't do anything but sit on the sidelines." Seth said holding his head.

"I wish I could do something but Seth, Rias is a strong girl she can take care of herself." Kyoko said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Seth sighs as he hangs up.

Walking out of his room, he looks at the moonlight reflecting off his ring.

"All this power and I can't even use it to protect those I care about." Seth said when he heard footsteps. Looking down the hall he saw Rias was out of her room as well. "Rias?"

"Seth? What perfect timing. I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to." Rias said.

Walking outside the two of them sat down by the lake.

"We certainly have our hands full." Seth sighs.

"Tell me about it. The whole reason my father set up this game was because they hope I'll lose and fall in line, but I plan to win." Rias said.

"I hope you win too." Seth said.

"Seth are you scared?" Rias asks.

"Yes I'm scared. I'm your boyfriend but because of this, we can't do anything as a couple. I want to be able to do things normal couples do. Take you on a date, hold your hand tell you how you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and this stupid chicken is driving me crazy." Seth sighs.

"I want those too." Rias pauses. "But even after all this you still stayed by my side. And I'll never forget how you made me feel that day."

Flashback:

Seth was growling in anger as he was about to storm out of the Gremory house when he heard a sobbing noise snapping him out of it.

Following the noise, Seth saw it was coming from Rias' room.

Slowly opening the door, Seth saw Rias on her bed with a sad expression on her face.

"Rias?" Seth said getting her attention as he walked in.

"Seth? I thought you went home." Rias said.

"Nah Grayfia pulled me away and gave me a lecture for punching your brother." Seth sighs causing her to smile softly.

"She does do that a lot." Rias said as Seth sat down next to her.

"How come you never told me about this?" Seth asks.

"Because…I didn't want to admit it. I hated this so much. My family is putting their needs ahead my happiness." Rias said.

"You deserve that much." Seth admits as Rias looks at him. "I'm sorry I overreacted and punched your brother."

"Seth be honest why did you want me to be your girlfriend?" Rias asks.

"Remember the day we met? You were all alone on your birthday with a sad look on your face and I just wanted to make you smile. Over the years, you and I became close having fun, training and helping each other. When I came back from finding the Vongola Guardians we had both changed quite a bit, but when I saw you smile again…I just love with it and the girl smiling." Seth admits.

Rias looks at him and saw him, someone who fell in love with her not because of her looks or because of her family.

"Yes Seth." Rias said.

"Huh?" Seth asks.

"My answer is yes, I will be your girlfriend." Rias said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"Rias." Seth said surprised by this.

"I wanted to give my first kiss to the one and I love and I choose you." Rias said as she hugged him close.

Flashback End:

"You were the first person to ever look at me and fall in love with just Rias not my house. It was then that I realized I loved you Seth." Rias said.

"I love you too, still with all the information Lucy's given to us on Riser do you think you guys will be able to stop him?" Seth asks.

"We'll do our best that's all we can hope for." Rias said standing up.

"I wish there was more I could do to help." Seth said as Rias cups his cheek.

"You've done plenty." Rias smiles.

"I just don't want to lose you." Seth admits.

"Neither do I." Rias said as she and Seth kiss.

* * *

We soon found ourselves on the last training day everyone was doing their best to really end with a bang.

As lighting bolts shot around the forest, Akeno flew through the trees firing lighting at Hibari who was sprinting towards her deflecting the attacks and knocking her to the ground.

Akeno looks up to see Hibari leap at her. Sidestepping Akeno dodges the attack and blasts Hibari sending him smashing into a tree causing it to break in half.

Hibari cringed as Akeno flew towards him. Moving in Hibari swings his tonfas whacking her in the gut.

Akeno cringed in pain but she grabbed Hibari's tonfa stopping him from moving.

"Gotcha!" Akeno roars as she zaps Hibari from close range making him fall to the ground.

Groaning Hibari looks up to see Akeno looking at him with a ball of lighting inches from his face.

"You lose." Akeno declared.

"For now." Hibari said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Aww you're no fun. You never screamed once." Akeno said with puffy cheeks.

"You want screaming go find Seth." Hibari said walking away.

"Hmm not a bad idea." Akeno giggles.

"Requip!" Erza said as her outfit changed to her Flame Empress armor and she swung her sword at Kiba who dodges the fire being swung at him.

Suddenly Blake's weapon wrapped around Kiba's arm as Blake pulls trying to trap him but Kiba moves out of the way causing Erza's blade to cut him free allowing him to knock them both back with two powerful slashes.

"So what do you think now?" Kiba pants.

"Those Phenex pieces don't stand a chance." Erza smirks.

"Try not to blow it." Blake said as Kiba nods in understanding.

Koneko and Sakura were arm wrestling as Hinata was the judge.

"Come on Koneko is that the best you got?" Sakura growls pushing.

"Not even a little." Koneko said pushing back.

As both of them pushed back their strength had caused the rock under their arms to break and shatter into pieces.

"That strong enough for you?" Koneko asks.

Both Sakura and Hinata smile at this.

With Rias, Neo and Lucy attacked her at the same time pushing her back as she kept up her defense.

Neo takes out some dynamite and threw them at Rias who jumps back to avoid the explosion.

Using this opening Lucy jumps in and punches Rias in the gut knocking her to the ground.

Rias sweeps her legs knocking her to the ground. She leaps in to deliver a punch when Lucy catches it.

Moving in Lucy holds her close.

"You know Rias, if you lose this Rating Game that means Seth's back on the market for a number one girl." Lucy taunts causing Rias' eyes to widen. "Imagine how much fun Neo and I will have with him without you around anymore to get in our way."

Black flames erupt out of Rias as she roars in anger. "The hell I'm ever gonna lose him to you two!" Rias roars firing a powerful blasts of flames knocking them both back and knocking Neo's hat off her head.

Lucy groans as she looks to see Rias' attack had destroyed quite a bit of the area around them

Neo picks her hat up and puts it back on her head grinning at this.

"I think we're good here." Lucy grins.

Finally, Seth was facing Issei with Itachi and Asia watching from nearby.

"Come on Issei push it!" Seth said.

'BOOST!'

"I'm trying!" Issei said his Sacred Gear glowed brighter and brighter with each boost.

"You want to beat Riser?! Then keep going! You have tons of power but you gotta want it more than anything!" Seth snaps.

'BOOST!'

"I want it!" Issei yells as his gear glowed bright red and fired a powerful beam at Seth.

Jumping out of the way Seth looks to see Issei had blasted the top part of the mountain off.

Seth looks over to Rias who smiles. "He's ready." Seth said.

As Rias and her peerage gathered together Lucy walks up to Seth.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asks.

"We've done everything we can the rest is up to them." Seth said.

"But Seth, what are you gonna do if Rias losses?" Lucy asks concerned.

Reaching to his hand Seth fidgets with the Sky ring. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."


	7. Rating Games

**Chapter 7: Rating Games**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. Took a long time to get this right and I wanted to make this awesome. With this, I am officially done with season 1. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

And so the day finally arrived, the Rating Game of Rias vs Riser and tensions were high.

In the Student Council Room, Seth was pacing back and forth as his team sat nearby.

"Seth calm down. You're not the one in this match." Blake said.

"Should be me out there facing Riser." Seth said.

"I know you hate Riser, but this is Rias' fight." Lucy said.

"We did everything we could." Hinata said as Neo nods in agreement.

The door opens to reveal Rias, Sona and Tsubaki.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Seth asks.

"Everyone's here. I just needed one last thing before battle." Rias said.

"What's up?" Seth asks as Rias pecks him on the lips.

"Now I'm ready." Rias smiles causing the other girls in the room to narrow their eyes.

"Good luck out there. I'll be watching." Seth said.

"Keep an eye on him Sona." Rias said.

"I will." Sona nods as Rias walks out.

"What do you think?" Seth asks.

"They'll win." Sona said.

"I hope you're right." Seth said.

As the game started, everyone watched the two teams were on the move.

The first match was in the gymnasium between Issei and Koneko and 4 of Riser's pieces. At first Issei seemed to be holding his own and kept the three pawns at bay.

"He's doing pretty well." Lucy said.

"I made sure he was in top form for this." Seth said when Issei activated his Sacred Gear.

"Alright time for my new move! Dress Break!" Issei said as he literally blew their clothes off with a snap of his fingers causing everyone in the room to drop their jaws.

"I did not teach him that." Seth said quickly.

"I am gonna kill him." Hibari said.

"How disgusting." Tsubaki said.

"I don't know, he might be onto something. It's pretty hard to fight when your clothes are blown off." Sona said.

"Either way, I'm giving him a piece of my mind after this." Seth said.

As the battle went on Akeno destroys the gym taking out all the pieces, but just as they catch their breath Yubelluna swoops in and takes Koneko out with a sneak attack.

When Akeno takes her on Issei goes to meet up with Kiba where the two of them deal with all the other pieces.

Realizing he couldn't rely on Dress Break to win these battles Issei was forced to do some damage as he and Kiba took on Riser's sister Ravel and all the other pieces while Rias and Asia faced off against Riser.

During the battle Issei and Kiba took out almost all the pieces until Ravel defeated Kiba.

In the battle between Queens, Akeno came at Yubelluna with everything she had trying to take her out, but by using a Phoenix Tear Yubelluna got all her strength back and struck Akeno down leaving Issei to take them out.

Soon all that was left was Riser, but from all those fights Issei was exhausted.

"Come on Issei." Seth whispers as Issei tried to fight back but Riser just messed with him and turned Issei into his punching bag before taking out Asia so she couldn't heal anymore.

"No." Seth said in horror as all of them watched the beatdown.

"I'm actually feeling bad for that idiot." Lucy said as Issei kept getting back up.

Sona looks over to Seth who tightened his fists and a flame started to form.

"Stop it!" Rias screams as Riser attacked Issei again and again.

"I won't give up." Issei groans as Riser punches him in the face. "I can't let Seth down."

Growling in anger, Dying Will Flames surrounded Seth as he was becoming a giant fireball of rage.

"Enough." Seth said as Rias started to cry.

"You don't have the right to challenge Riser Phenex. You're just a lowly servant." Riser smirks about to strike him down.

"Riser what are you doing?" Rias gasps.

"Sending him back to hell where he belongs. No amount of healing will save him. Besides deaths in Rating Games are considered accidents anyway." Riser smirks causing the last straw.

"NO!" Seth roars as a bright flash of light shot out and suddenly Seth grabbed Riser's hands.

"Seth?" Rias gasps.

"What are you doing here Vongola?" Riser glares.

"Riser Phenex I hereby declare a substitute Rating Game and against your team and my Vongola Guardians." Seth declares shocking everyone.

"What is he doing?" Sona asks as Grayfia appears next to them.

"Seth Vongola, are you aware of what you are doing?" Grayfia asks.

"I do and I refuse to let you kill my friend." Seth said as Riser lets go of Issei.

"You forget one thing human; Riser doesn't have to accept this unless you put up something I want and you have nothing that could make me wager Rias." Riser said.

"Wrong. I have one thing. One thing that all members of the three factions would kill to get their hands on." Seth said reaching for his hand and taking off the Sky Ring to hold up. "Riser Phenex, I wager all 7 Vongola Rings to fight you for the right to marry Rias." Seth declared shocking everyone even Riser.

"Seth no! You can't!" Rias said.

"7 rings? Are they that valuable?" Issei asks slowly getting up.

"Extremely. Those 7 Vongola Rings were crafted by the 4 Devil Kings, Michael of the Angels and Azazel of the Fallen Angels as a reward for stopping the Great War. Those seven little rings are worth an entire mountain range filled with gold mines." Grayfia explains shocking him.

"No way, you'd be an idiot to turn down this chance." Issei gasps.

"Exactly. Riser accepts your challenge. Your Sky Ring will make the perfect wedding ring for me." Azazel smirks.

"Seth are you sure you want to go through with this?" Grayfia asks one more time.

"I am sure." Seth said.

"We will fight tomorrow in the Underworld so my Peerage can heal their injuries. Be ready Rias, for once I kill this human we will wed." Riser said before disappearing in a burst of flames.

"It appears quite a few viewers are intrigued. I will see you tomorrow." Grayfia said before disappearing in a magic circle.

"Seth, you shouldn't have done that. Those rings mean everything to your family." Rias said.

"I saw that look in your eye Rias. You were gonna surrender to Riser before he killed Issei. I couldn't let you do that." Seth said.

"I'm sorry Seth." Issei limped over. "I tried my best, but I blew it." Issei said.

"You did awesome, don't beat yourself up." Seth said.

"So you're not mad?" Issei asks.

"About the fight? No." Seth said before punching Issei in the gut.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Issei flinched.

"For that god awful Dress Break attack of yours! I busted my ass training you to be strong and the first attack you made is to blow off clothes?! Start figuring out new moves and take things seriously or I'll make you wish Riser did kill you." Seth glares.

"Yes sir." Issei whimpers.

In the Student Council Room, Sona, Tsubaki, Lucy and Neo turn to see Itachi, Sakura, Hinata, Erza, Blake and Hibari all with serious expressions on their faces.

"Well looks like we get our chance after all." Sakura said.

"And this time Rias and our futures are all on the line." Itachi said.

"Let's go." Hibari said ready.

* * *

The next day, Riser was inside getting everything set up for the engagement party.

"Acting a little eager, Riser?" Grayfia asks walking over. "The fight isn't for another hour."

"Merely a formality. I want everyone to waiting when two great devil dynasties become one and remove the House of Vongola." Riser grins. "Tell Rias I want her in her dress when I get back."

Narrowing her eyes Grayfia watches as Riser walks away.

In a small room, Seth was tightening his gloves before walking out in black jacket, blue shirt under, black jeans with his Vongola box strapped to it, and his Sky ring on his finger. **(Google Haru Glory outfit)**

"Everyone ready?" Seth asks as Itachi steps out with a black headband around his neck, a black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha Crest on the back, a kunai pouchs trapped to his sides, his Mist ring on his finger and Vongola box ready.

"Yes." Itachi nods.

Walking out in her Hearts Kreuz Armor, Erza readied her sword and put the Rain Ring on her finger. "As am I." She nods attaching her Vongola box to her skirt.

Blake walks out in white jacket, black pants and a black shirt under with her Storm Ring on her finger and Vongola box at her side. "It's do or die time."

Walking out next, Sakura was wearing a red outfit with the Sun Ring on her and Hinata walked out in a white and purple jacket with black shorts and the Thunder Ring on her.

"I'm ready." Hinata nods.

"Me too." Sakura said.

Finally Hibari stepped out in his Student Disciplinary uniform and jacket hanging off his shoulder and Cloud Ring on his finger and Vongola Box ready.

"Just don't get in my way." Hibari said.

The door opens to reveal Tsuna, Neo, Lucy Issei and Rias.

"It's almost time." Tsuna said.

"Where's mom?" Seth asks.

"With the twins at home, they're not ready to see something like this." Tsuna said.

"I understand." Seth nods.

"I wish we could join you, help increase your chances." Lucy said.

"Sorry only Ring Guardians count as part of my team." Seth said.

Frowning Neo leans in and hugs him tight. "Thanks Neo, I appreciate it." Seth said as she let go.

"Can you please talk some sense into your son? You can't let him do this." Rias said.

"Seth is the heir to Vongola Family and wielder of the rings. He is allowed to do whatever he wants with them. I cannot stop him." Tsuna said.

"But what if he loses?" Issei asks.

"Guys head out to the front and be ready. I'll meet you there." Seth said as they all walked out leaving Seth alone with Issei and Rias.

"Seth this is crazy. You're betting everything your family has worked so hard for." Issei said.

"I can't let you do this." Rias said.

"But you could?" Seth asks causing Rias to frown.

"Look Riser is an asshole, no arguments but there must be something else we can do." Issei said.

"Issei, do you know how I was able to earn the Vongola Rings from my father? I busted my ass for them because in our family should an heir be unworthy of them someone else can get the rings. I worked hard to earn them and Rias and Sona helped me to be worthy of them. Look you may think this is a losing battle, but I just…I just can't let Riser have you Rias. You deserve better than him. I love you Rias, and I want you to be happy. To see you happy I'm willing to risk everything for you." Seth said.

Sniffling Rias walks over and hugs him tightly. "Thank you."

Issei looks at Seth and was blown away. 'He loves her so much. And look at me.' Issei thought realizing deep down it was time for a change if he wanted to stay Rias's pawn.

"Well I better get going. I have a match to win." Seth said letting go and walking out.

"Come on Issei." Rias said as they left.

As Tsuna was watching both teams walk out Sirzechs and Grayfia walked out next to him.

"Somehow I knew this battle was gonna happen." Sirzechs said.

"You should, it was your fault this whole thing started in the first place." Tsuna said.

"Never gonna let me live this down, are you?" Sirzechs asks.

"Until Rias is with the boy she truly wants, no." Grayfia said.

At the Vongola House, Kyoko was sitting down as the battle was on her TV. Behind her, Gokudrea and Lambo were watching with her.

At Tsunade's House, she was sitting down eager to watch this battle as well with Azazel watching from nearby.

At an unknown location, a man with spiky black hair was watching, this was Yamamoto Takeshi.

He looked at the TV with interest when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in its open." The man said as it opened to reveal a woman with long purple hair, a trident in her hand and an eyepatch on her right eye, this was Chrome Dokuro.

"Has it started yet?" Chrome asks.

"Nah you just made it." Yamamoto said as she sat down.

"So where's Winter?" Chrome asks.

"With her mom. Where's your student?" Yamamoto asks.

"Still undercover, but she's watching." Chrome said.

* * *

In a large arena field, Riser and his team were staring down Seth and his Guardians.

"Your numbers are almost as sad as Rias." Riser mocks.

"They didn't seem to mind, why should we?" Seth glares.

Riser looks up to see Rias looking down at them. "Don't worry darling, the second Riser destroys this pathetic human our wedding can begin."

"I just hope you can get a refund on everything you bought." Seth said.

"Alright Vongola, since Riser will win, I'll let you pick the field." Riser said.

"I'll finish where Rias left off. Let's settle this at Kuoh Academy." Seth said.

"Very well." Riser said as the arena around them changed to mimic Kuoh Academy.

Seth and his team were in the Occult Research Club and Riser was in the Principal's office like last time.

"So what's the plan?" Erza asks.

"You guys take on the Queen and all the other pieces. I'm going right for Riser." Seth said.

"Not even hesitating?" Sakura asks.

"No, I'm confident you guys can handle them all." Seth said holding up his hand and Sky Flames shot out of his hands and on his head. "Let's go."

From inside everyone was watching the screens as every single member of Seth's team left the Occult Research Club.

"What are they up too? Seth is walking right towards Riser. He'll see him a mile away." Issei said.

"I think he knows that." Akeno said.

"Seth isn't wasting any time. He wants Riser and nothing is gonna get in his way." Kiba said.

"Except the rest of Riser's pieces." Koneko said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Lucy points.

Near the school gym, Sakura was looking around when she suddenly heard a noise and jumps back dodging an attack.

"She's fast." Sakura said when she looked to see another figure swing a kick knocking her backwards.

Looking up she saw Riser's Rooks Xulean and Isabela glaring her down.

"So you guys decided not to waste any time?" Sakura asks.

"Lord Riser doesn't tolerate anyone who stands in his way." Xulean said taking a fighting stance.

"I hear the Guardian of the Sun Ring is supposed to be the strongest fighter. I can't wait to rip that ring off your finger." Isabela said cracking her knuckles.

"Try me." Sakura said taking a fighting stance.

Charging towards her, both Rooks attack but Sakura holds up her hands blocking the punch and kicks.

Xulean delivers a powerful palm strike hitting Sakura in the gut. Smirking she thought she had this when suddenly Sakura grabbed her arm causing her to gasp.

"Hey, where'd the grin go?" Sakura asks punching Xulean in the face knocking her to the ground before turning to Isabela. "Come on. I'm nowhere near done."

Growling Isabela moved in and attacked throwing a powerful left hook but Sakura ducks and deals an uppercut to her gut making her fall next to Xulean.

"How can you be so strong? You're just a human." Xulean said.

"And you're just pathetic Rooks. Koneko hits much harder than either of you." Sakura said causing the little girl to smile at the compliment.

Growling both Rooks stood up and tightened their fists and charged.

Grinning Sakura aims her fist down at the ground. "CHAAA!" Sun flames surround her fist as she punches the ground causing the area around them to shake as a giant crater forms knocking both rooks back.

"What power." Isabela gasps.

"How?" Xulean said as Sakura took a fighting stance.

"Still think I'm a weak human? Sakura asks.

From above, Yubelluna was looking down at them waiting for her moment.

"That one is the only healer, I take her out and the match is Riser's." Yubelluna said when she heard a noise.

From the trees, a figure leaped up and attacked her. Raising her staff Yubelluna blocks it and descends to reveal Hibari was her attacker.

"The Guardian of the Cloud." Yubelluna said.

"I wanted to face Riser, but Seth wants him so I guess I'll settle for his strongest piece." Hibari said readying his tonfas.

"Oh she is screwed." Akeno grins seeing the woman who beat her facing Hibari.

"You think you can defeat me?" Yubelluna asks.

"I watched you fight. You don't even fight like a Queen." Hibari said before charging in.

Swinging her staff, multiple fireballs shot towards Hibari but he ran out of the way as they exploded upon hitting the ground.

Leaping in Hibari swings his tonfas forcing her to block with her staff only to skid backwards from the impact.

Yubelluna recovers to see Hibari move in again. Raising her staff, Yubelluna blocks his attacks before swinging making Hibari jump back to dodge.

"You can't hit me if you can't get close to me!" Yubelluna said slamming her staff to the ground causing a circle of fire to form around him.

Smirking Yubelluna thought her victory was sealed when suddenly a small purple flame formed in the center of the circle before it exploded completely canceling out Yubelluna's attack shocking her as Hibari walked out with a deadly look on his face.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari declared saying his catchphrase.

Readying her staff, Yubelluna braced herself. 'I cannot lose again. I will destroy him.'

Near the front of the school, Itachi was staring down Riser's Bishops, Ravel and Mihae.

"I see, Riser split you all up into groups that he thought would be tough for each one of us." Itachi said.

"Your eyes are strong, but illusions can only get you so far." Ravel said as flame wings came out of her back.

"Ravel Phenex, the youngest member of the House of Phenex. You should have been given your own Peerage set but instead your brother took that chance away from you." Itachi said.

"My brother is very powerful. No one can beat him." Ravel said.

"Wrong. Seth is much stronger than he can ever hope to be." Itachi said.

"Do not waste your breath on this one. He is not worth it." Mihae said looking down at his chest area to avoid his eyes.

As a magic circle appears around her Itachi moved his fingers and suddenly Mihae's eyes fell into a trance before she fell to the ground.

"Riser's Bishop has retired." Grayfia announced.

"And just like that, the first win goes to Seth." Lucy smirks.

"What the hell was that?" Ravel asks.

"I don't just use my eyes to cast illusions. I can do it just as easily with my fingers." Itachi said as Ravel growled realizing this wasn't gonna be easy. "Time to teach you Phenexs a lesson." Doing a series of hand signs Itachi took a deep breath before breathing a giant fireball.

Leaping up Ravel flies out of the way before Itachi threw kunai and shuriken at her who counters with her magic making them explode.

Nearby on the track and field, Erza drew her sword and was using it to block attacks by Riser's Knights, Siris and Karlamine.

As Siris swung her Zweihander, Erza raised her sword and blocks it skidding back.

"Gotcha!" Karlamine said swinging her sword.

"Requip!" Erza said as a bright light engulfs her and when Karlamine gets in close another sword blocks it.

"Huh?" Karlamine looks to see Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"You two are good swords fighters, but good isn't enough!" Erza said pushing Karlamine back.

Flying in Erza slashes both girls making them crash to the ground.

"What is she?" Siris groans.

"She's not human." Karlamine groans.

"Oh assure you, I am." Erza said readying her swords.

Across the field and up on the hill, Blake and Hinata stood back to back as all of Riser's Pawns, Ile and Nel, Ni and Li, Marion, Burent, Shuriya and Mira circled them.

"Most guys give little girls dolls, but this stupid chicken gives them chainsaws." Blake narrows her eyes as Ile and Nel approached her.

"Wanna play?" Ile asks.

"We'll chop you up into little pieces!" Nel said as they revved up their saws.

Charging forward Blake draws her sword and sheath before jumping over the little girls.

"Hey hold still!" Ile said as they chased after Blake forcing her to jump backwards towards the edge of the hill.

"Nowhere to run now!" Nel said as they ran towards her but Blake smirks as both of them leap at her and Blake disappears revealing her to be a clone causing both of them to gasp as Blake appears behind them.

"Who's running?" Blake asks as she strikes them both in the back of the head making them fall down the hill and crash to the ground unconscious.

"Two of Riser's Pawns have retired." Grayfia announced.

"Don't make me hurt you." Hinata said activating her Byakugan.

"Don't worry, this will be over quickly." Mira said spinning her wooden staff before lunging in.

Sidestepping, Hyuga does a series of jabs to Mira's body causing her to drop her staff as her arms went numb.

"My arms! What did you do to me?" Mira gasps.

"The same thing Seth did, beat you." Hinata said slamming her palm into Mira's chest sending her smashing into wall.

"One of Riser's Pawns has retired." Grayfia announced.

The remaining 5 Pawns looked to each other. Realizing they could not afford to let either of these two humans win.

* * *

As all the fights were going on Seth walks into the school and stopped in front of the Principal's office and could instantly tell Riser was still inside.

"Here it is." Seth said as his head flame grew before he kicked the door open. "Guess who Yakitori?"

"Don't you know how to knock?" Riser asks spinning around in the chair to face him.

"I guess a lowly human like me never really cared about manners." Seth said walking in.

"I never understood what the hell my Rias saw in garbage like you." Riser said.

"See, right there, that's why. You and so many other devils here treat Rias like she's just an object, a piece of property you can do whatever you want with. I treat her like a living being." Seth said.

"Vongola, just give up before Riser humiliates you. Hand over the rings and I might let you leave with your life." Riser said.

"Over my dead body." Seth said as flames came out of his fists causing Riser to grin.

"Riser was hoping you would say that." Riser said standing up.

* * *

From the outside, a giant explosion went off as everyone looked to the school to see two flaming figures flying out of the school.

Using his flames Seth used them to fly through the sky while Riser flew after him with his flaming wings before they landed on the roof.

"Come on out human, this battle is pointless." Riser said when Seth crushed something in his hands. "No matter how much you hit me I will never go down."

"Oh yeah?" Seth punched Riser in the face when suddenly Riser let out an intense scream of agony shocking everyone.

"How did he do that?" Issei asks when he noticed something dripping from his gloves.

"Holy water." Riser growls feeling the burn.

"For a devil it's deadly, but for a human like me I don't feel a thing." Seth said before hitting Riser again and again until he fell down.

"You son of a bitch." Riser growls.

"You may be able to heal Riser but not even you can take these attacks without feeling some pain. Now you have to deal with an opponent who can hit you back." Seth said.

Eyes narrowing Riser stood up and flames erupted out of him. "The flames of the Phenex are unlike anything in the world. They will burn you away into nothing but ash!" Firing a powerful blast of flames Seth held up his gloves to block the attack before Riser flies in and rams into him knocking Seth off the roof before he lands on the ground.

Flying in Riser fires multiple blasts at Seth forcing him to jump back before a fireball smashed right into him.

Grinning Riser hurls half a dozen more at Seth causing a giant fiery explosion.

Rias cringed thinking the worst as Riser floats down.

"Riser warned you, human. This is what happens when someone gets in my way." Riser said waiting to pull the ring off his body.

"Really Riser?" Seth's voice said as Riser saw a figure through the flames causing his eyes to widen.

Suddenly in Seth's hands he held it up to reveal his Vongola box was open and a small roar came from it before something appeared on the figure.

With a swing of his hands Seth cancels out the flames but what shocked everyone was a long black cloak around Seth's body.

Looking down Sirzechs gasps remembering that cloak all too well. "I don't believe it."

"You're still alive?" Riser asks.

"So this is the power of the Phenex flames? Gotta say, I'm not impressed." Seth said.

"Excuse me." Riser glares.

"You're just a caged little birdie who thinks he's strong because you beat everyone in the pet store. Don't think for a second your little bird flames can stand up to the power of the Dying Will Flames!" Seth roars launching himself forward and punches Riser in the gut with a flaming fist sending him smashing into the wall. "You don't know how to get your hands dirty!" Flying in Seth punches Riser again and again before delivering a powerful uppercut launching him into the air.

Shooting up like a rocket Seth flies above Riser before putting both his hands together and slamming them both down on Riser's head sending him crashing into the ground making a crater.

Creating a sphere of fire in his hands, Seth threw it down, but just before it made impact Riser roars destroying it with his own fire attack.

Stepping out of the crater, Riser's coat was in taters before he ripped it off.

"Still think you can win?" Seth glares.

"Riser will win! Riser is a pure-blood devil of the highest honor and you are nothing but a worthless human being! You are garbage and Riser refuses to let a lowly human claim Rias Gremory!" Riser roars.

"One of Riser's Paws has retired." Grayfia announced getting his attention.

"Looks like your team isn't holding up either." Seth said.

Holding out his hands Riser released a powerful blast that flew towards Seth.

As flames engulf both their fists Riser and Seth charged in and met each other head on and grappled.

"You spent so much time looking down at others you didn't some were shooting right past you." Seth said tightening his grip causing Riser to flinch.

"Riser refuses to lose to a lowly human!" Riser said tightening his grip to the point the flames around both of them were rising.

Inside the gym, Xulean and Sakura were exchanging punches and kicks trying to get the upper hand.

Xulean does a roundhouse but Sakura grabs it and throws her back.

She was about to go in for an attack when Isabela grabbed her from behind. "Nowhere to run now." Isabela smirks trapping Sakura in her grip.

Seeing this opening Xulean moved in to finish her off.

"Oh hell no!" Sakura growls stomping her foot down on Isabela's causing her to flinch in pain allowing Sakura to break out of her hold, elbow Isabela in the gut before grabbing her and judo throwing her into Xulean sending them both crashing to the ground.

Groaning both of them looked up to see Sakura diving down with an axe kick and nailing Isabela in the gut making her scream in agony before disappearing.

"One of Riser's Rooks has retired." Grayfia said as Xulean rolled to the side and got up.

"One left." Sakura said.

"But I'm not going down without a fight." Xulean said as her devil wings shot out.

Acting quickly Sakura rolls out of the way dodging Xulean as she flew in before holding up her arms blocking all of the flying kicks thrown at her.

Xulean dives down and kicks Sakura before jumping back and sweeping her leg making Sakura fall to the ground and against the wall.

"And now, the first Guardian falls." Xulean said.

"Not today." Sakura said as coated her fist in Sun Flames and punched the wall causing the whole gym to shake and rattle as the ceiling lights started to shake violently before falling down.

Gasping Xulean flies out of the way to avoid them but at the end right when she thought she was in the clear Sakura appeared in front of her.

Eyes widening Sakura punches Xulean right in the gut sending her flying out through a giant hole.

"Riser's second Rook has retired." Grayfia announced.

At her house, Tsunade pumped her fist. "Oh yeah, that's my student."

"Wow, it's like looking in the past. She's as tough as you were." Azazel said.

"You should know that better than anyone." Tsunade smirks as Azazel rubbed his stomach area at the memory.

"All too well." He cringed.

On the field, Siris and Karlamine were doing everything in their power to avoid getting hit.

Summoning multiple swords, Erza launched them like missiles, but thanks to their knight speed they were able to dodge before moving in.

As Siris slams her large sword down, Erza blocks it with ease.

"How are you able to see our movements? Knights are the definition of speed." Siris growls.

"I've trained with Kiba, none of you are even close to matching his speed." Erza said pushing her back. "Pentagram Sword!" Leaping in Erza slashes Siris with an attack in the shape of a pentagram causing her to scream before falling to the ground.

"One of Riser's Knights has retired." Grayfia announced.

Karlamine looks to Erza who changes her armor back to her Hearts Kreuz armor.

"One to go." Erza said raising her sword.

"No, I can't lose." Karlamine said raising her sword and charging in.

As blue Rain flames surround Erza's sword she charges in.

The two swordsmen meet in the middle and slash sliding past the other. Both Erza and Karlamine stood where they were for a few seconds before Karlamine fell to the ground.

"Riser's Second Knight has retired." Grayfia announced.

Zooming out, Yamamoto claps his hands and cheers. "Whoo! Go Erza! No one can match a Rain Guardian!" He cheers.

Chrome smiles softly loving that their team was winning.

'Seth really has an amazing team. Just like Tsuna.' Chrome smiles at the memory of the good old days.

As Ravel attacked Itachi he jumped back dodging all the attacks and making the distance between him and Ravel greater.

"You can't run forever." Ravel said as one hit Itachi making him skid back.

"You're right. Let's end this." Itachi said activating his sharingan and reaching for his Vongola Box.

Indigo Mist Flames emit from his ring before he slammed it against the box causing it to glow before opening up causing a caw to appear from it.

Suddenly a crow shot out of the box and flew towards Ravel making her fly out of the way to dodge before it flew back and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

"A Crow?" Ravel asks.

"Such an interesting bird don't you think? For some a crow is a symbol for magic and mystery, but for some, it's a symbol of death." Itachi said as the crow cawed. "Let's go Tengu."

Suddenly Itachi's body started to change into a flock of crows.

Flying up Tengu joined them and the flock circled Ravel cawing like they were ready to attack.

Looking around in fear, Ravel spread her wings and tried to fly away but the crows were right on her tail.

"What kind of attack is this?" Ravel asks when she comes to a stop and makes a wall of fire causing all the crows to stop in their tracks.

Catching her breath, Ravel thought she was in the clear when suddenly something cold pressed against her neck causing her to gasp.

Turning around she saw Itachi glaring at her with a kunai to her neck.

"Don't make me have to kill you." Itachi threatens in a cold tone as Tengu flew around and glares at her with red eyes Ravel flinched seeing there was no way she could escape.

"I surrender." Ravel sighs before disappearing.

"Riser's Bishop has surrendered." Grayfia announced as Tengu flew onto Itachi's shoulder causing him to smile and pet the bird.

"Good work." Itachi smiles.

By the Tennis Court, Blake was fighting off the catgirls Ni and Li who were forcing her back towards the net.

"Cute bow, you trying to act like a cat too?" Ni mocks.

"Maybe when we win, we'll take that from you." Li smirks causing Blake to tighten her grip.

"Seth gave me this bow, and no one but him can touch it." Blake declares as red Storm flames surrounded her Gambol Shroud.

Pulling out the gun setting Blake fires red bullets at the two girls causing them to bob and weave. Slicing the tennis net free, Blake grabs it and ties it around her weapon.

Ni and Li move in and deliver a double kick making Blake bend backwards before she threw her weapon causing the tennis net to wrap around them both trapping them inside.

"Oh and by the way, those outfits don't make you look like a cats, it makes you look desperate and pathetic." Blake said grabbing her sword and sheath.

Both catgirls gasp as Blake leaps in and slashes them both at the same time before they fell to the ground.

"Two of Riser's Pawns have retired." Grayfia announced.

As Shuriya fell to the ground, Burent and Marion looked to Hinata who was glaring them down.

Looking to each other, the two maids moved in. Marion reached to her sides and pulled out two daggers while Burent summoned metal plating around her feet.

Marion swings her daggers forcing Hinata to jump back allowing Burent to come in from behind.

Swinging her foot Burent kicks Hinata but she just smirks.

"Rotation!" Hinata said spinning quickly causing a sphere to appear sending both girls flying to the ground.

As Marion looks up Hinata moves in and attacks sending her flying back before spinning around and nailing Burent in the gut taking them both out.

"All of Riser's Pawns have been defeated." Grayfia announced as Blake walks over to Hinata.

"That means all that's left is Riser and the Queen." Hinata said.

"Let's go." Hinata said.

Finally, Hibari and Yubelluna were in their battle and Yubelluna realized she had no backup anymore.

"No more sneak attacks." Hibari said swinging his tonfas forcing Yubelluna to fly up.

'He thinks he has me beat, but I still have my Phoenix Tear. This match is as good as mine' Yubelluna thought.

Spinning her staff Yubelluna fires multiple magical bombs that explode around Hibari trapping him where he stood.

"You can't run from me." Yubelluna said creating multiple fireballs that surround Hibari. "You can't avoid them and if you touch them, you're finished."

"You think a little trick like this will scare me?" Hibari smirks.

From the bottom of his tonfas two chains shot out and spun quickly.

"No you can't possibly be—" Before Yubelluna could finish Hibari swings his chains destroying all the fireballs setting off the explosions.

Using the shockwave from them Hibari leaps towards Yubelluna and nails her in the gut with his tonfas knocking the wind out of her when Hibari noticed something dangling from her.

As Yubelluna falls to the ground Hibari attacks again knocking her back.

Panting heavily, Yubelluna stood up. "Sorry but that was all for nothing." Yubelluna reached for her Phoenix tear but felt nothing. "What? Where is it?"

"Looking for this?" Hibari said holding up the vial shocking her. "You used this same trick against Akeno. Did you really think I would fall for the same thing?" Dropping the vial to the ground Hibari smashes it under his foot causing Yubelluna to growl. "I've wasted enough time on you. You focus only on Magic, but a Queen has the power of all the pieces."

Reaching to his belt he pulls out his Vongola box causing her eyes to widen as purple flames shot out of his ring and he opens the box.

From the box, a small hedgehog with sharp spikes on its back appeared.

"Hello Roll." Hibari said.

"You plan to stop me with that little rodent?" Yubelluna mocks.

"Yes." Hibari said snapping his fingers and Roll started to multiple surrounding Yubelluna as giant spike balls formed on his back.

"What on earth is this?!" Yubelluna raises her staff to try and destroy them but the attacks just bounced off them.

"Roll's defense is so strong nothing can push him back." Hibari said as the spike balls surrounded Yubelluna trapping her.

Moving in Hibari spins his tonfas before slamming one down on Yubelluna's head and the other into her gut sending her crashing to the ground.

"Riser's Queen has retired." Grayfia announced.

"Amazing, they took out all of Riser's Pieces." Issei said.

"They're really strong." Koneko said.

"While we were lucky to survive." Kiba said.

"Actually I think the reason they're doing so well is because of you guys." Sona said.

"How so?" Asia asks.

"They were in the Student Council office with Sona and Tsubaki and watched the whole Rating Game. Even though we lost, they're making sure Riser's Peerage didn't take them out with the same moves." Rias said.

"So that means we're actually helping them win." Akeno said.

Down below, Seth and Riser were exchanging fire attacks.

Riser fires a stream of flames at Seth but he pulls up his cloak which absorbs the attack before he moves in and punched Riser in the gut before jumping up and kicking him in the face.

Riser struggles to get up when suddenly a sword flew in almost stabbing him in the shoulder.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you." Erza said walking in.

Suddenly a flock of crows flew in startling Riser before Itachi landed on a branch looking down at him with Tengu on his arm.

"Nowhere to run." Itachi said with his Sharingan ready.

Riser growls when he the wall behind him was destroyed knocking him to the ground.

Turning around he saw Sakura and Hinata glaring at him.

"You have no one to hide behind." Sakura said.

"We beat all your pieces." Blake said dropping down behind Seth.

Riser gasps before Hibari walks in with Roll on his shoulder and his tonfa ready. "Let's end this." Hibari declared.

Riser looked to see his entire Peerage had been defeated and he was staring down the 7 Vongola Guardians.

"It can't be…you're just humans!" Riser yells.

"And yet we beat every single devil you threw at us." Blake said.

"You can't beat all of us, Riser." Seth said walking forward. "You lose."

Just like that, something snapped in Riser and suddenly the flames exploded out of him like a volcano.

"Lose? LOSE?! RISER NEVER LOSSES!" Riser roars as flames erupted out of Riser creating a giant inferno shot out burning all the trees in the area around them.

"Behold! This is the power of a pure-blood devil! Something a pathetic human like you could never come close to!" Riser roars as the flames burned in response to his anger.

However, none of the Vongola Guardians showed any fear as Seth continued stepping forward.

"Riser, I've given you enough chances. I'm done." A serious expression appeared on Seth's face before he put held out his hand and a bright orange light started to glow.

As the other guardians watched Seth's light glowed brighter and brighter and Riser's flames burned stronger.

"IT'S OVER VONGOLA!" Riser roars unleashing his ultimate attack.

"For you! X Burner!" Seth roars releasing a power blast of orange flames shot out completely overwhelming Riser's attack and sending him flying backwards screaming.

"Where did Seth learn a move like that?" Issei gasps.

Smirking Tsuna points to himself causing Sirzechs to chuckle.

"It's a fierce attack. Trust me I know." Sirzechs said.

Groaning in pain, Riser's injuries were starting to heal as Seth made his way towards him causing Riser to laugh.

"Impressive move Vongola but it was all for nothing. You can hit me all you want, nothing will stop me from defeating you and making Rias mine." Riser said.

"That's where you're wrong Riser. I have one move left." Seth said his gloves glowed brightly before grabbing Riser's hands creating a blinding light.

When the light dies down, Riser groans when suddenly he felt something in his hands.

Looking down he gasps to see his hands frozen in blocks of ice shocking everyone. "Ice?"

"Checkmate Riser." Seth declares.

"What did you do to me?!" Riser asks when Seth grabs Riser's arms causing the ice to grow and expand around his body. "You think ice can hold Riser?!" Riser tried to make flames and melt the ice but nothing happened. "Why aren't my powers working?"

"This is a special move past down from my family for generations it was created to take down people like you." Seth glares.

"What kind of move is that?" Sirzechs asks.

"It's called Zero Point Breakthrough; it was a move created by the First Vongola to deal with the 3 Factions as well any corrupt Dying Will Flame users." Tsuna said surprising everyone.

"But I thought you said the First Vongola was a man of peace." Issei said.

"He was, but he wasn't a fool. The three faction leaders may respect my family but he knew somewhere along the line there would always be a few who wouldn't accept humans among their ranks and he created this move. He knew someday a Vongola would need this move and he was right." Tsuna said.

"So why isn't it melting?" Asia asks.

"Unlike the fire which increases your power, the ice is the exact opposite. It cannot be melted by ordinary means. Any energy that comes into contact with it is absorbed into ice and traps the target inside. It can only be melted with the Dying Will Flames." Tsuna said.

"And since Riser's power allows him to always heal nonstop." Sona said.

"The ice will absorb it forever. This is match is over." Tsuna said causing Rias to smile. Seth had done it.

"Let me out of this! Let me out!" Riser yells trying to break out of the ice.

"Look at me! Turn around and look at me you stupid chicken!" Seth roars as Riser looks to him. "You're a real pain, but you made one mistake! You made Rias cry!"

"You don't understand! I have to win this match! The future of devils is on the line! Rias and I have to be married." Riser said trying to ignite his flames but the ice just grew.

"I don't care. Nothing you say can change my mind. If a piece of garbage is the future you need to be wiped out." Seth said as flames grew in his fist.

"You're making a mistake please! Let me win and you can keep your Rings! I'll give you anything! Money! Power! Women! My entire Peerage! Please!" Riser begs as ice started to cover his entire body. "What's happening to me?!" Riser struggles trying to break free as he raised his fist to attack Seth. "Vongola!"

Pulling back his fist, Seth punches Riser in the face causing the ice to completely surround him trapping him inside.

"You'll never bother Rias again." Seth said.

"Riser has retired. The winner is Seth Vongola!" Grayfia announced.

"HE DID IT!" Issei cheered as all the devils inside cheered along with him.

"I suppose I should use this chance to revise Rias's engagement. To the family I should have asked a long time ago." Sirzechs said looking to Tsuna.

"About time." Tsuna smirks.

"Hey where's Rias?" Sirzechs asks noticing she was gone.

"Where else?" Grayfia smiles. "She went to congratulate her new fiance."

* * *

As the Vongola Guardians stepped out of the arena, Seth's cloak disappeared to reveal a small lion cub with a silver helmet and a mane made of Sky flames.

"Good job Natsu, you really helped me out." Seth said when he heard running. Looking up he saw Rias stopping a short distance away from him. "See? I told you I would always be there for you."

Tears dropping down Rias runs over and hugs Seth tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much."

Smiling Seth wraps his arms around her and pulls her in close.

As Rias's peerage and the Vongola Guardians look over they saw Seth lift Rias's chin up and he kissed her on the lips which she happily returns.

Neo narrows her eyes before sighing.

"Sorry Neo, looks like Rias is Seth's number one girl." Lucy said patting her on the back however Neo wasn't ready to give up that easily.

Issei looks over at the newly engaged couple and smiles. 'Seth is so strong; he was willing to risk everything to protect Rias and he pushed himself to use all his abilities to win. While I just tried to use them to destroy clothes.' Issei thought looking down at his hand. 'You know what? Screw it. It's time I took this seriously. I have to if I want to be strong like Seth someday.' Issei smiles with a new source of inspiration filling him up.

Hearing a noise he saw Ravel near the frozen statue of her brother.

"Riser." Ravel said worried.

"He got what he deserved." Issei said walking over to her.

Growling Ravel turns to him to throw a punch. "How dare you talk to me like that?!"

However, Issei caught the punch with one hand surprising her.

"Listen little girl. If you don't want to end up like him you're gonna leave Rias, Seth and their families alone or you're next." Issei glares.

Ravel gasps as a soft blush appeared on her face. No one had ever talked to her like that before.

"Now take these piece of garbage and get lost." Issei said as Ravel took Riser away.

Turning around Issei smiles as Rias took Seth away little did any of them know, this happy couple would lead to something totally incredible for all of them.


	8. Week of Bliss

**Chapter 8: Week of Bliss**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now this one was a fun one suggested to me by my buddy kival737101. This was a first for me. I have a little something planned before the Holy Sword Arc. Also I have a new poll on my profile. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since Seth beat Riser and became engaged to Rias. Needless to say the two of them were very happy about this.

In order to make it up to them for causing this problem in the first place, Sirzechs had used his connections to have a new place made for the happy couple and gave them a week together.

In the main bedroom, Seth was laying in bed when the door opened and Rias walked in.

"Morning." Rias said kissing him awake.

Smiling Seth opens his eyes to see Rias with a breakfast tray and wearing an apron…only an apron.

"Well this is quite the wakeup." Seth said checking her out.

"Wanted to make our first day together something special." Rias teases as Seth sat up and hugged her close.

"You're finally all mine." Seth smiles.

"Always have been, now everyone knows it." Rias said.

"And by the way, loving this." Seth said totally checking her out.

"You've seen me with less on." Rias teases.

"And now I have an entire week of just you and me and whatever we want." Seth said putting the tray down and pulling Rias into bed with him.

"You know what I want?" Rias asks.

"Tell me anything you want." Seth said.

"I want you." Rias said.

"Rias are you sure?" Seth asks.

"Seth, when I went to you earlier you were right. I wasn't me, but now I am 100% sure of what I want. I want to give my virginity to you the one I love." Rias said kissing Seth on the lips.

Wrapping his arms around her Seth pulls Rias in close and runs his hands down her bare back before gripping her hips with his fingers grazing against her ass.

"I want you, but do you want me?" Rias asks as they separate.

"More than anything." Seth said causing her to smile.

"Your breakfast is gonna get cold." Rias said.

"I'm working up an appetite for it." Seth said.

**(Lemon Begin)**

As Rias pulls off Seth's pajamas she sees his rod hard length standing up.

Licking her lips, Rias lets Seth yank her apron off revealing her beautiful body to him.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Seth said.

"Me too and now there's nothing to stop us." Rias said as they kissed.

Leaning Seth uses one hand to hold Rias close while the other hand squeezed her breasts causing her to moan into the kiss.

Pushing her down Seth lays her down on the bed and massages her body touching her smooth skin while wraps her arms around him with their lips still connected moaning into each other's mouths.

"Seth no more. I want this. Make me yours and only yours." Rias said.

"As you wish Rias." Seth crawls down to between her legs and inserts his tongue into her causing Rias to moan.

The pleasure and sensation of Seth's tongue wiggling around insider her was unlike anything she had ever felt.

Rias arched her back and as her toes curled up Seth continued licking causing Rias to get hotter and wetter.

Seeing she was ready, Seth pulled back causing Rias to pant.

Looking up Rias saw Seth line himself up before inserting himself inside her causing Rias to cringe in pain.

At this moment she was no longer a virgin.

"Are you okay Rias?" Seth asks causing her to smile.

"Yes just give me a minute." Rias said as she tried to relax and get used to the feeling. "Okay go ahead."

Reaching out Seth grabbed Rias's shoulders and started to thrust into her causing them both to moan.

"Seth oh it feels so good. This is amazing." Rias moans as her breasts started to bounce up and down.

"I took every once of willpower to not do this every time you came over." Seth moans.

"Don't hold back Seth! Never again! Make me yours and only yours!" Rias moans slamming her lips into Seth's.

As their tongues wrestle for dominance Seth thrusts into Rias faster and faster.

Grabbing Rias' giant breasts Seth squeezes them causing Rias to gasp letting go.

"Seth oh fuck! It feels so good!" Rias moans as she pushes Seth down and rides him cowgirl style.

Bouncing up and down Seth moans as Rias' ass slammed against him.

"Rias." Seth moans as her breasts bounced violently as she increased her speed before she put her hands on his chest to keep her stable.

Looking down at him Rias pants heavily. "If I had known it would feel this good. I would have taken you a long time ago."

"Guess we better make up for lost time." Seth grabs Rias and yanks her in.

Pinning Rias down Seth holds her tight as Rias wraps her arms and legs around him. As he moved neither of them noticed an orange outline around him and as they kissed a red outline appeared around Rias

"Rias I can't hold on!" Seth moans.

"Do it! Give it to me!" Rias screams as they both climaxed causing the outlines to disappear.

Collapsing on the bed, Rias clings to Seth.

"Now no one can ever take me away from you." Rias said.

"Good because I don't ever want to lose you." Seth said. "Sorry about that. I hope you don't get pregnant just yet."

"Doubtful, Pure Blood Devils have a very low birthrate. If you want to make me a mother we are gonna have to do this again and again and again." Rias teases seductively pressing her chest into his.

"Rias do you really want a round two?" Seth asks.

"We have a whole week just you and me and for the first time nothing to get in our way. I want you to take me as many times as possible. Up for the challenge Vongola?" Rias teases.

"Absolutely." Seth said

These two had a lot of pent of feelings and kinks towards each other and now that they were alone they got the perfect chance.

The next day, Rias had Seth sitting down as she gave him a blowjob.

Moaning Seth was going crazy as Rias put his entire cock in her mouth and bobbed up and down.

"Rias! Oh god!" Seth moans as Rias stops slurping and looks him in the eyes. "You're driving me crazy."

"So do you." Rias said before rubbing her breasts between it.

As the big soft pillows of flesh rubbed against him Seth found himself getting closer and closer.

"Rias!" Seth scream spraying all over her face.

"I think I'm getting addicted to this." Rias said.

"I know I certainly am to you." Seth said.

"Now it's your turn." Rias said climbing on top of him and turning around so they were in a 69 position.

Loving every inch of her Seth grabs Rias by her rear and starts licking her entrance causing Rias to moan softly while Rias kept going to town on him until they both climaxed.

Then Seth and Rias were in the shower together as Seth grabs her from behind and grinds against her.

"So many times we've showered together." Rias said.

"How many times did you wish I would do this to you?" Seth asks grabbing her breasts.

"Every time. I wished you to take me every time we did this." Rias moaned.

"As you wish." Seth said inserting himself inside her.

"Yes oh Seth!" Rias moans as he twists her nipples driving her crazy.

As he thrusted into her Rias moans as he pressed her against the tile wall.

The two of them continued that way until they both climaxed.

The next day, Seth and Rias had decided to really spice things up with a little role playing.

Seth was in his room when a red magic circle appeared in front of him and Rias stepped out.

"Are you the devil?" Seth asks.

"Yes I am, and are you my client?" Rias asks.

"I guess so." Seth said.

"Well then, whatever it is you need of me I will do." Rias said.

"Anything?" Seth asks.

"Anything." Rias nods when Seth leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"I want you." Seth said.

"Hmm the cost for this is high." Rias smirks.

"I can pay it." Seth said

Grinning Rias pushes Seth down and grinds her body against him as she kissed her way up his chest to his face.

Taking off her shirt, Seth saw Rias' breasts bounce as she stared him down.

"You really are a devil." Seth said.

"I'm your devil." Rias said yanking his pants off to see he was rock hard.

As Rias stroked him Seth moans. Moving in Seth fingers Rias' entrance causing her to moan softly.

"Let's see who can make the other cum first." Rias challenges.

"You're on." Seth said as they continued stroking and touching each other, but in the end Rias was the one to climax first.

"So devil, does my contract allow me to go all the way?" Seth asks.

"It does now." Rias grins as they kept going.

Finally, Seth and Rias took their last round to a whole new level.

Laying on the bed in her bra and panties Rias was handcuffed when Seth walks in wearing only his boxers.

"You thought I would let you get away with this Gremory." Seth said lifting her up.

"You'll never get me to talk." Rias said.

"Oh I have ways of making you talk." Seth grins as his hands burnt the bra and panties off Rias.

"Don't you dare touch me." Rias said.

"I'm gonna do a lot more than just touch you." Seth said pushing her to the ground so her rear was in the air.

Pulling down his pants, Seth enters Rias causing her to moan as he grabs her rear and thrusts into him.

As the inner walls tightened around him Seth grabs her rear to increase his speed.

Rias cringed trying to take it when she was suddenly spanked causing her to gasp.

"You must tease everyone with this." Seth said spanking her again and again.

"So many stare, but only you get to touch." Rias said breaking character.

Smiling Seth leans in next to her ear. "I'll make you happy for the rest of your life."

Hearing a click Rias felt Seth undo the handcuffs and almost instantly she threw herself at him.

"You are the only man for me. Those other girls will never have what we have." Rias said inserting him back inside her as the two of them went the rest of the night.

**(Lemon End)**

* * *

And with that, Rias and Seth's week to themselves came to an end and both of them were head over heels for each other.

In the living room, Seth and Rias finally put their clothes on.

Sitting on the couch, the two of them were watching a movie together.

"I could get used to living like this." Rias sighs.

"Me too. Rias Vongola." Seth said causing her to blush.

Rias was about to move in when they heard a knock at the door.

Seth walks to it and opens it revealing Lucy, Neo and Akeno all with suitcases.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Akeno said.

"Akeno?" Rias said surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seth asks.

"What's it look like? We're moving in." Lucy said surprising them.

"What?" Seth and Rias said.

Smiling Neo walks in and kisses Seth on the cheek before smirking at Rias.

"Uh can someone explain what's going on?" Seth asks.

"I can." A female voice said.

Walking in Seth saw a woman was almost in her 20's walk in. She had blue eyes, white hair in a bun, a white jacket and blue pants with a sword strapped to her hip.

"Winter Yamamoto?" Seth said surprised.

"Long time no see old friend." Winter said.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you all." Seth said.

"I'm not." Rias said.

"But why are you all moving in?" Seth asks.

"Your father and Sirzechs sent us. As of now you are under the protection of both Gremory and Vongola households until the day you two are wed." Winter explains.

"Alright listen up. None of you get any ideas with Seth. I'm his number 1." Rias declared.

"For now." Lucy smirks.

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Akeno smiles.

Seeing the 4 new guests Seth and Rias looked to each other and realized that they were needed back in the real world.


	9. Varia Challenge

**Chapter 9: Varia Challenge**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I wanted to do a little more to expand on this and I hope you like the surprises I have including a huge one that will blow your mind. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

We find ourselves at the Vongola household, and Tsuna was sitting with an unknown figure over a video call and Tsuna had a shocked look on his face.

"You cannot be serious." Tsuna said.

"I assure you I am. Recent activities have proven that your eldest son is unworthy." The voice said.

"Seth is worthy." Tsuna assures.

"I am sorry sir, but if you believe your son is truly worthy, he and his guardians must be tested. They will come for him soon." The voice said before hanging up.

Sighing Tsuna sits back in his chair holding his head.

"I never thought he would have to go through this in his lifetime. I'm sorry Seth." Tsuna said not liking what was about to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Seth's home, Seth and Rias' place had gotten a few new guests and needless to say Rias was not happy with all the possible obstacles for her and her fiancé.

Between Akeno's teasing, Neo and Lucy flirting with Seth and worst of all Winter.

Like with Neo, she was one of Seth's childhood friends since their dads were such good friends, but unlike Neo she was often the mature one of their old trio.

As the sun was starting to rise, Seth and Rias laid in bed together their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Slowly waking up Seth saw Rias's beautiful sleeping face inches from his.

Leaning in Seth kisses her on the cheek causing her to smile waking up to him.

"I love waking up this way." Rias said.

"And I love waking up to you." Seth said pulling her in close.

"My someone has gotten bolder." Rias giggles.

"What can I say my girlfriend's habits have been rubbing off on me." Seth smiles.

Loving this Rias leans in and kisses him on the lips before pressing her breasts against his chest when she feels something rub against her.

"Speaking of rubbing I feel something hard rubbing against me." Rias teases.

"Can you blame me?" Seth asks.

"What do you say you and I really start this morning off right?" Rias asks.

"I say get over here you." Seth said pulling her in.

Slamming her lips into his Rias and Seth kiss each other passionately as Seth wraps his arms around her.

Things were getting hot as Rias opens her mouth and Seth inserts his tongue into it causing her to moan, as Rias presses her huge chest into his and Seth holds her rear.

The two of them were about to go in for it when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Seth, Rias rise and shine. You have school." Winter said on the other side causing them to separate.

"Don't worry Winter, I assure you we are wide awake." Seth said.

"Well hurry or you'll—" When Winter opens the door she sees the two of them on top of each other in their birthday suits causing her to freeze.

Instantly Winter's face turned red as she quickly closed the door.

"Wow Winter sure shows up at the wrong time." Rias said.

"Yeah she gets it from her dad. He butted into just about everything." Seth sighs as they sit up.

"All I want is to have sex with my boyfriend and thanks to our new guests it's almost impossible." Rias groans when Seth hugs her from behind.

"We'll find time. In the meantime, we're engaged and have our whole lives to do whatever we want." Seth said causing her to smile.

"Yes we do." Rias said.

"And I never did get to show you the best part of us being together." Seth remembers.

"You mean besides getting to sleep like this every night?" Rias teases.

"Well second best." Seth said before turning Rias around so he could look her in the eye. "Hold out your hand and then I want you to try concentrating like you would with your powers."

Slowly Rias held out her right hand and when she did Storm Dying Will flames appeared in them causing Rias to gasp.

"Seth?" Rias said looking up.

"When someone forms a bond with a member of the Vongola House through loyalty or relations." Seth smirks gesturing to them. "They gain the ability to wield the Dying Will Flames for them and their allies."

"So you mean the rest of my pieces even the ones to come…" Rias asks.

"Will all have Dying Will Flames." Seth finishes.

"Oh they are gonna be very interested in hearing this. Just when I think I can't love you anymore." Rias said kissing him on the lips. "And I mean it. The next chance I get I am gonna show you."

"Come on Rias. We don't want anyone else busting in." Seth smirks.

"Oh fine." Rias said getting up to go get dressed but as she walked away she swayed her hips giving Seth a little show.

"I love that girl so much." Seth said as he got up to go take a shower.

Entering the bathroom, Seth turns on the water about to get in when a figure sneaks in.

Walking up to him he feels two large breasts press against his back.

"Hey room for one more?" Lucy smirks surprising him.

"Lucy? We've talked about this." Seth said looking to her.

"Hey blame Rias for hogging you all to herself for a week." Lucy said.

"You are something else you know that." Seth said.

"Come on. Why should she have all the fun? I can be fun too." Lucy winks as her hands wrap around him and tries to move one hand down.

"Lucy come on." Seth said trying to break free but Lucy wasn't letting go easy.

Just outside the door, Winter was walking by about to have breakfast when she heard the door open and saw Seth walk out wearing only a towel.

"S-Seth?" Winter said as her face turns red again seeing him practically naked again.

"Sorry Winter." Seth said moving away.

Looking inside Winter saw Lucy by the shower.

"Still playing hard to get Seth, no matter. I like a challenge." Lucy smirks.

At breakfast, Seth saw Akeno sitting down sipping tea.

"Well good morning sleepyhead." Akeno said noticing him.

"Morning Akeno." Seth said when he looks around. "Hey you seen Neo anywhere?"

"In the kitchen." Akeno points.

Hearing footsteps coming Seth's eyes widen seeing Neo walk out but in a maid's outfit.

"Neo?" Seth said as Neo looks at him and winks.

"Well Seth it appears you're Neo's new master." Akeno giggles.

"Master?" Seth said looking to Neo who partially bows to him. "Wow Neo I gotta say you look pretty."

Smiling Neo giggles as if to say thank you and sitting in his lap.

"What the heck is this?" Rias walks in to see maid Neo flirting with her fiancé. "This again?"

Instantly Neo smirks at her before gesturing. "You wish you thought of this."

"Back off Neopolitan." Rias growls when Winter walks in recovering from earlier.

"Ugh my head." Winter said when she the situation and part of her wished that was her in Neo's lap.

Seth may have gotten his dream girl but clearly the other girls still wanted him too.

* * *

After school at Kuoh Academy everyone had gone home after a long day at school. Well almost everyone, in the Occult Research Club all of Rias's peerage members were sitting down as Rias showed them her Storm Flames.

"Whoa, since when did you learn that?" Issei asks.

"Little after she and I became official." Seth admits.

"And because of this you all have the ability to create Dying Will Flames as well." Rias said.

"We can?" Asia asks.

"Which ones?" Kiba asks interested.

"Dying Will Flames often vary depending on the user, but your devil pieces might help a little." Seth said.

Looking to her hand Akeno focuses and green lighting flames appeared.

"Oh my." Akeno smiles.

"I knew you would get that one." Seth said.

"Mmm Seth maybe you can give me a few sparring sessions. I wouldn't mind seeing how strong these are." Akeno giggles causing Seth to look to the others.

"Why don't you guys try now?" Seth said changing the subject. "It's like using your Sacred Gear, concentrate."

All of them concentrated trying to make their flames appeared when yellow Sun flames appeared for Koneko and Asia, blue Rain Flames appeared for Kiba and purple Cloud flames for Issei.

"Ugh what? Purple? Can I get another color?" Issei asks.

"Hey don't diss the Cloud Flames, Issei. Hibari uses those and he's crazy strong." Seth said.

"Really." Issei said looking at them.

But that moment was short-lived when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Kiba said when suddenly something blew the door down.

Nearby, Neo and Lucy heard the noise and saw the direction it was coming in.

"You don't think?" Lucy asks as Neo nods her head. "Come on!" Lucy said running out while Neo sent out a text.

Gasping everyone looks to see a cloaked figure holding a sword in his hands was standing next to a girl with long black hair, a brown fur lined coat and a black and orange dress. This was Minerva Orlando.

"Knock, knock." Minerva smirks.

"Who are you? And how dare you trespass on my property." Rias glares.

"Step back Gremory we're not here for you and your worthless devils." Minerva said before looking to Seth. "We're here for him."

"Me?" Seth said surprised when Minerva and the cloaked figure stepped aside allowing someone to walk in.

He was a teenage boy a little older than Seth he had wild spiky black hair, a black jacket, a white collared shirt underneath, black jeans with two silver guns strapped to his hips.

"Seth, long time no see." He smirks.

"Ricky." Seth glares.

"It's Ricken to you, Vongola." He glares pointing at him.

"Seth who is this guy? You know him?" Issei asks.

"Not officially, he's part of a group that works for my dad." Seth said.

"And soon Seth." Rias said.

"Not anymore. You're not fit to wear that ring." Ricken said.

"Are you threatening me?" Seth asks.

"Make it easy for yourself and hand the ring over." Ricken said.

"Not happening." Seth said.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through us first." Rias said.

"That can be arranged." Minerva said holding out her hand and a powerful explosion went off but Rias held out her hand blocking it.

Racing in the cloaked figure drew his sword but Kiba summoned his sword and blocked it.

"You got some nerve attacking us in our base." Kiba growls.

"You're in the way." The cloaked figure said doing a series of quick movements before delivering a kick to the face knocking Kiba back.

"You son of a bitch!" Issei growls summoning his Sacred Gear.

'BOOST!'

"Dragon Shot!" Issei said firing a red orb that flew towards Minerva but she swats it out of the way before charging in only for Akeno to zap her making her flinch in pain.

"Get the hell out." Koneko said throwing a chair at the cloaked figure before it was slashed in half.

Looking to her the figure leaps in for another attack.

"Oh no you don't!" The cloaked figure looked to see Winter blocking the attack with her rapier.

Suddenly three sticks of dynamite flew in forcing Minerva to jump back when suddenly a whip flew in and wrapped around her body.

Turning around she saw Lucy and Neo glaring at them.

"What took you so long?" Seth asks.

"Sorry had to get help." Lucy said as Itachi, Blake, Sakura, Hinata Erza and Hibari arrived.

"So you think you can attack us out of nowhere?" Sakura glares.

"And damage school property? As a teacher I can't allow this." Itachi said activating his Sharingan.

Ricken looks to them ready to attack.

"Hold it right there!" A familiar voice said stopping all of them.

In front of them they saw Tsuna with an orange dying will flame on his head like Seth and blazing gloves with the mark X on them.

"Lord Vongola." Ricken said as he and his team stood down.

"The fight hasn't been declared yet so you have no reason to attack them. Stand down at once, or else." Tsuna orders.

"Dad? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Seth asks.

"Seth, we need to talk." Tsuna frowns and almost instantly Seth didn't like where this was going.

* * *

Sitting down Tsuna, Seth and his guardians along with Rias and her peerage were in the room watching a video of Seth wagering the Vongola rings to battle Riser.

"When Seth Vongola wagered the Vongola Rings for a simple Rating Game it showed reckless and irresponsible behavior." Ricken said.

"Hey he did it to save Rias." Issei said.

"Either way because Seth risked such precious Vongola objects he has been deemed unworthy for this honor and as such has been left open to a challenge from the Varia for the right to rule to the Vongola House." Tsuna sighs shocking everyone.

"So then Seth wouldn't be the head of the Vongola House anymore?" Blake asks.

"I'm afraid so." Seth frowns.

"In 2 weeks, I will return with the rest of my Guardians and when that happens each one of our teams will compete in one on one matches to see who is truly worthy of ruling the Vongola House." Ricken said when Minerva and the cloaked member walks in.

"I look forward to beating my opponent." Minvera smirks when the cloaked member walks over and stops in front of Itachi.

"I look forward to seeing you fall." He said.

"There's something about you that's familiar. Why is that?" Itachi asks.

"Don't tell me you forgot me after all these years?" The figure reached up and pulls down his hood causing Itachi to gasp as in front of him was a teenage boy with spiky black hair and had a Sharingan.

"S-Sasuke." Itachi said shocking Seth.

"Sasuke? But you said he died years ago." Seth said.

"I thought you did." Itachi said.

"Well too bad for you I did. And now this Itachi when we fight, I not only take that stupid ring on your finger I will end you." Sasuke glares hurting Itachi to the core.

His little brother the one he missed more than anything was alive and wanted him dead.

"I'll set everything up and we'll meet back here at Kuoh for the first match." Tsuna said standing up and walking towards his son patting him on the shoulder before turning to Ricken, Minerva and Sasuke. "Remember rules state that you are not allowed to injure the opposing team until the ring matches. So no more sneak attacks on my son or his guardians."

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Minerva said.

"See ya in two weeks." Ricken said.

As they walked out Minvera was looking at Rias and her peerage getting an idea.

Once they all left, Seth and his guardians sat down blown away by all this.

"I can't believe this." Sakura said.

"All our hard work and they can take it away from us?" Erza asks.

"They looked pretty strong." Blake admits.

"This is all my fault." Seth said feeling the worst. "I wanted to save Rias so badly I didn't even consider the consequences for my actions."

"This is so weird seeing him act like this." Asia whispers.

"Yeah I always thought Seth was one of the strong ones." Issei whispers.

"He is." Kiba said as Itachi had his hands on his head feeling the worst out of all of them.

Seeing this Winter had enough and walked over. "Alright all of you get up."

"Huh?" All of them look to Winter surprised.

"You've just been challenged for what will probably be the fight of your lives and you're moping?" Winter asks.

"Winter this all happened because of us." Hinata said.

"And it sucks but so what? Life has been tough for all of you but you fought through all that." Winter said.

"You know what? Winter's right. Seth I don't like Rias much but you felt she was worth wagering the Vongola Rings for her, right?" Lucy asks.

"Well…yeah." Seth said.

"You don't regret it do you?" Lucy asks.

"No, not even a little." Seth said.

"Then show everyone you made the right call and take that stupid Varia creeps down." Lucy said.

Seth looks to Neo and saw a serious look on her face before nodding.

"Thanks guys I needed that." Seth said standing up before looking to Rias.

"You guys helped us and now it's our turn to help you." Rias nods.

"We'll do everything we can." Akeno said.

"Count on it." Issei nods.

"I got nothing better to do." Koneko shrugs.

"What do you guys think?" Seth asks looking to his guardians.

"I'm a little nervous, but I'll do everything I can to help." Hinata said.

"We'll show them why we deserve to the Ring Guardians." Erza said.

"They won't know what hit them." Sakura said.

"I like this power and I'm not giving this up to anyone." Hibari said while Blake nods.

"Itachi?" Seth asks looking to his first guardian.

"It's not going to be easy fighting my own family…but the Vongola House is my family too and I'll do everything I can to protect it." Itachi said turning to Seth. "Because when I was at my lowest you helped me and I plan on proving you made the right choice."

"Alright guys, make plans, find trainers, prepare yourselves because in two weeks we fight to keep our rings and our rank." Seth declares.

As the Guardians made their way out Seth turns to Winter, Lucy and Neo.

"Hey guys I just wanna say. I really appreciate what you did back there. Especially you Winter." Seth said causing her to blush softly.

"I may have turned down the role of Guardian but I can still help you whenever I can." Winter said.

"Wait, Winter was supposed to be a guardian?" Issei asks.

"She was my first choice to be the Ring of Rain Guardian but she turned it down because dad needed her for a far more important job." Seth said.

"What was the job?" Asia asks.

"Being Kyoko's personal bodyguard. The head woman of the house is a very important and I was honored to be chosen to protect her and then the younger Vongolas." Winter smiles.

"And I'm truly grateful for that." Seth said giving Winter a peck on the cheek this time causing Winter to turn bright red and she got a little dizzy.

"We got your back and we always will." Lucy said when Neo leans in and kisses Seth on the cheek.

"Stop clinging to my fiancé." Rias glares.

"Hey you have the ring on him Gremory but there is nothing that says you can have him all to yourself." Lucy glares.

"You wanna try me?" Rias glares when Neo glares saying it was on.

Seth looks at them and rolls his eyes. 'One problem at a time.'


End file.
